Finding Family
by nightwizard27
Summary: The Potter twins are attacked as children by Voldemort and somehow defeat him. But the Dark Lord did not die. Abused by the Dursleys they have found a home in Hogwarts. Will they ever find family amidst the dangers surrounding them? Please read warnings inside!
1. The Boys Who Lived

**Title:** Finding Family

 **Pairings:** Harry/Tyler (OMC) Sirius/Remus James/Lily

 **Warnings:** Slash, non-con, child abuse, eventual twincest (let me know if I've missed anything)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any characters, and no money is being made

 **AN: Hello everyone! This story will involve some pretty dark situations that are graphic. If that's not for you, please be warned. I will try to post a note at the beginning of chapters that are especially graphic. Anyways, I don't have a beta so any and all mistakes are my own.I'll try to update every other week. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: The Boys Who Lived**

A final cry sounded alerting the room that the second and last child had been born. When both boys had been placed in their parents' arms, James smiled.

"They're so beautiful." He exclaimed in awe. Lily just smiled, too exhausted to do anything but focus on the child in her arms. She had gone into labor at around eight pm and had finally given birth to two boys only minutes apart, the last being born at 11:57. They would both share July 31st as their birthday.

"What will you name them?" A voice sounded from the doorway. James looked up to see Sirius and Remus lurking in the doorway. He grinned and waved them in.

"Don't just stand there, come in!" The two men shuffled in, careful to not wake the sleeping children. James smiled blindingly at the child in his arms.

"This is Hadrian James Potter". Everyone watched as the tiny bundle suddenly blinked his eyes open. Brilliant green eyes met his hazel ones. Hadrian cooed at his father and waved his arms. James laughed and grasped one of the tiny hands.

"He's got your eyes Lily" Sirius exclaimed peering at the child.

"And it looks like he'll have James's crazy hair if that black tuft is anything to go by" Remus joked. James stuck his tongue out at his friend in retaliation.

"Very mature Prongs" Remus said. James just ignored him and turned to the boy Lily was holding. Lily had looked up during the banter and was shaking her head at the childishness of her husband.

"This is Tyler Charlus Potter, the oldest and heir Potter. Remus, would you do us the honor of being his honorary godfather? We wanted to make you his official godfather, but with the werewolf legislation we were told it wasn't allowed" Lily held out the child to Remus, who grasped him gently and nuzzled the baby's head.

"I would love to. I wish there weren't so many prejudices, but I'll do my best to be the greatest honorary godfather ever". James and Lily thanked him. Then James turned to Sirius.

"Hold out your arms" he instructed. Jumping slightly, Sirius warily positioned his arms as James placed Hadrian. Sirius looked down in awe at the small child.

"Sirius, would you do us the honor of being both boy's godfather?" Sirius, too overwhelmed just nodded, eyes watering in happiness.

Cut

James and Lily took to parenthood like fish to water. Even though both had jobs and the Order to attend, the boys were never lacking attention. With the house elves, Sirius, Remus, and Peter (who had been busy the day of the birth but been there ever since) to help, the first year passed quickly.

Tyler had taken after his father in every way possible. Button nosed, hazel eyed, and wild dark hair, he was often referred to as James's clone. Tyler was also a very loud child. When he wanted something, everyone in the house knew. Despite this boisterousness, he was still a very sweet child. And it was obvious to everyone he loved his brother more than anything else in the world.

Hadrian (or Harry as his parents like to call him) indeed inherited his father's hair, and James often mussed it up which made the young boy only look even more adorable. Even though he was taken outside regularly, he remained pale with long black lashes, plump red lips, and a pert nose. All in all, he was a gorgeous child. However Harry was a bit peculiar compared to his brother. He rarely talked or cried. Instead, he let his brother do it for him. Often, hearing Tyler cry, someone would come running only for the boy to point at Harry and babble as if trying to communicate what Harry wanted. The only occasion in which Harry would make a sound was if magic was performed in his presence. He would stare at it curiously, then giggle and wave his hands at the light as if trying to manipulate it or do it himself.

As different as the two boys were however, they were inseparable as well. The first night, Tyler had cried loudly for hours while silent tears fell from Harry's eyes. It had taken Lily and James a while to determine what was wrong, but once they did, they had connected the boys' crib so they could be together. Despite these small issues, the boys were the best babies a parent could ask for. As long as they were together at night, they had never woken their parents while they slept which had been a blessing.

It was on the boys' first birthday that everything changed. Sirius, Remus, and Peter had come over for a small party and had just given the twins their gifts (a plush wolf for Tyler and a black dog for Harry) when Dumbledore rushed in.

"Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter. Sorry to interrupt but I have dire new we must discuss. It involves the twins". Nodding, James brought the boys up to the nursery where they quickly fell asleep, their new plush toys clutched tightly in their small hands.

"What is it Albus? What's happened?" Lily asked worriedly. Dumbledore looked at them gravely.

"I'm afraid Voldemort heard a prophecy and had determined that one of your boys is the one destined to defeat him. He will stop at nothing to destroy that child". Everyone gasped and James and Lily looked at each other, fear in their eyes.

"You must go into hiding with your children in order to stay safe. A fidelius charm would be able to hide you, but choose your secret keeper wisely". Dumbledore warned. The group nodded gravely.

"Thank you for warning us Albus, we will be sure to place the ward as soon as possible. The safety of our children is paramount." The headmaster stood up and nodded at all of them before leaving. As soon as he was gone, Lily cried out and sobbed into her husband's shoulder.

"Our children James! We have to keep them safe. We have to perform the charm today. Who knows how long V-v-voldemort has had this information". James just nodded. He gesture for Sirius and Peter to stay before escorting Remus out.

"Remus, you know we trust you with our lives, but I know you are going on an undercover mission to the werewolf pack. I can't put you in even more danger. Stay safe my friend. I will miss you, as will the boys". James hugged Remus, who smiled and spoke his understanding before hugging James back and then apparating away.

James hurried back inside where Lily, Sirius, and Peter were talking in hushed tones, obviously arguing.

"You know I love you all, but it will be too obvious. Everyone knows that James and I have been friends the longest. They will immediately suspect me. If I get captured, I'll be able to withstand the torture for a while which would give Peter time to warn you and get him to hiding as well". James sighed. He trusted both men with his life, but he preferred Sirius. However deep down he knew Sirius was right.

"Very well. Peter? Would you be our secret keep?" Peter replied in the affirmative and the fidelius was cast that night.

As soon as he left, Peter had gone directly to the Dark Lord and told his master what had transpired. However Voldemort wanted to wait. The best time to strike would be during Samhain when the veil was the thinnest. Then he would be able to create a strong seventh horcrux as well without sacrificing his looks (no one ever said he wasn't vain). And so months passed where the Potters continued to live in hiding with no contact from the outside world.

Cut

It was a cloudless night, the full moon hung high in the sky, lighting the pathway that the Dark Lord traveled. Soon he would be at the Potter's house and then he could get rid of the brats once and for all. Smirking, he approached the house Peter had told to him. Blasting the door open, he laughed when he heard the panic in James's voice. Oh how much fun this would be. But what to do? He didn't want to kill a pureblood, which would go against his principles. Instead he cast a spell of his own invention. One that put the opponent in a magical coma for an undetermined amount of time unless he cast the counter. James avoided the spell, and soon a small battle was taking place in the living room.

However Potter had not been prepared for an attack, and his floor was littered with children's toys. While trying to cast a spell, he had tripped over one. Voldemort just laughed triumphantly and cast his spell at James who collapsed immediately. He stepped over the fallen auror and father (making sure to avoid the toys) and proceeded up the stairs. As much as he detested mudbloods, he had promised this one to Severus, and Lord Voldemort kept his promises. The same spell would work just as well.

Blasting open the nursery door he laughed at the sight of Lily Potter standing in front of her children, arms outstretched.

"I won't let you kill them! Not my children! Take me instead, please take me, not my babies! Please. Have mercy! They're only children!" Lily pleaded. For trying to be a human shield, Voldemort thought she wasn't doing a very good job.

"Stand aside you silly girl. I have no time for you". He was getting tired of listening to her.

"No! Please not my babies. Kill me instead!" she begged over and over. Voldemort just gave her a last glare before performing his curse. She fell to the floor with a thump. He turned his gaze to the small figures behind her, gazing at him curiously. One was the carbon copy of Potter, he noted, while the other, with his avada kedavra eyes would grow to be a beautiful boy he was sure. Voldemort could feel a powerful magical aura in the room, but it was too dispersed to be able to tell which child it was coming from.

"Now, which one of you is destined to destroy me? Is it you, with the hazel eyes? No? Well regardless you will die tonight". Voldemort pointed his wand at the two boys and spoke the fatal words. He was too shocked to respond when the curse hit a white shield and rebounded. He screamed in agony as his body was destroyed and crumbled into ash. It was pain so deep and never ending. He could feel as what was left of his soul was ripped away. With no body and in pain, the most powerful dark wizard of the age, fled.


	2. Dumbledore's Mistake

**Title:** Finding Family

 **Pairings:** Harry/Tyler (OMC) Sirius/Remus James/Lily

 **Warnings:** Slash, non-con, child abuse, eventual twincest (let me know if I've missed anything)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any characters, and no money is being made

 **AN: Hope everyone enjoys the second chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts :)**

 **Chapter 2: Dumbledore's Mistake**

Sweet wrappers and lollipop sticks lay scattered in the road and on the sidewalks. Crickets chirped and an owl hooted. A cat roamed the streets, taking licks of leftover candy and batting at the wrappers. And in the distance, a faint sound could be heard. It turned into a quiet buzzing, only to grow to a loud roar the closer it came to the street. If a muggle had been out and about, they would have believed they had too much to drink, for suddenly a man on a flying motorcycle appeared in the sky only to descend and land his bike on the street.

Sirius Black had promised to visit the Potter family tonight, but was running late. He had run into a young man on his way over and had flirted for too long before finally making excuses (but not before getting the man's number). Ever since Remus had gone on his mission, the two had grown further apart and Sirius was not one to sit and wait so he had told Remus he needed time, and then flung himself head first into the dating scene again. He missed Moony a lot, but he also know that Remus needed to focus on his mission, and Sirius was only a distraction.

Finally, he parked in front of the house and made his way inside. He stopped dead when he saw James on the floor. Crying in anguish, he ran up the stairs, hoping that Lily and the twins were alright. When he reached the nursery he stopped in his tracks. The boys were whimpering, tears in their eyes as they tugged on their unconscious mother's hair. Sirius picked them up and rocked them gently, trying to calm them even though he wanted to join them in their grief. He could tell Lily and James were not dead, but something was seriously wrong with them. Sirius smiled slightly as two pairs of eyes shut and the twins fell back asleep. Placing them back in their crib, he kissed each child on the cheek before turning away and clenching his fists. This was all Peter's fault. He would avenge his friends.

Knowing the Order was likely on their way, he got back on his bike and flew to the town he knew Peter lived and made his way to the traitors' house. Black traits showing, Sirius pounded on the door, shouting for Peter to open up and face his fate like a man. When no one opened the door, it was blown open. Sirius searched the house thoroughly before growling in anger and switching to his dog form. Hopefully Peter had been here recently enough so Padfoot could pick up a scent. The black dog yipped in victory as he picked up a fresh scent and tore out of the house.

Padfoot ran down alleys and streets, twisting and turning as he followed the scent that kept getting stronger. He howled in victory when he saw the man in the distance. Turning back into a man, Sirius pulled out his wand and shouted "Stupefy" causing the rat to drop to the ground. Laughing madly the animagus approached his former friend.

"Not the brightest tool in the shed are you Peter. I suppose you thought you could just run away. Did you think you could outrun the guilt? You will never be able to. It will haunt you forever. Just like I will. You really thought you could escape me? Never. I will always find you. Well, I would have always found you. But for the Potter's to be safe you need to die. So I'm sorry Peter, but this is goodbye". Sirius raised his wand again and pointed it at Peter who had opened his eyes partway through the speech and was looking at Sirius in fear.

"What are the words again? You would know wouldn't you, you filthy death eater. I don't know how you can even be called human you sniveling coward" Sirius murmured softly.

"Oh ya, Avada Kedavra" He whispered in Peter's ear. Wormtail's eyes widened in horror and he blubbered and pleaded for Sirius to reconsider.

"Please Sirius. I had no choice! He was going to kill me! Please old friend!" and just as Sirius was about to cast the curse, a muggle shouted something. Sirius looked up only to notice he had gained an audience. Muggles surrounded the two wizards. However this would not deter him. Peter had to die. Ignoring the muggles, he turned back to Peter. This was his biggest mistake. One of the muggles had decided to take action, and had thrown a rock at his hand. Sirius's wand was knocked out of his hand and Peter took his chance and pounced on it. Grinning manically he laughed and then whispered to Sirius.

"When I blast you and all these filthy muggles into millions of pieces, I want the last thing you think about is how you failed Lily and James. How you failed Harry and Tyler. And know that muggles are the cause of your defeat". With a final cackle, Peter suddenly schooled his features back to the frightened one from before.

"How could you Sirius! How could you kill your best friends? Lily and James, Sirius!" He sobbed out.

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME!" Sirius shouted, the wind picking up around him. However Peter was not to be deterred. Noticing that Peter was raising the stolen wand, Sirius snapped. Images of James and Lily laying on the floor, and Harry and Tyler crying driving him, he let out a howl of rage and charged forwards. However he wasn't quick enough. Wormtail raised his wand and muttered a dark curse no one could hear. Sirius was lifted off his feet and he landed some twenty feet away on top of a car. Groaning, he gingerly lifted his head and peered around himself. Blood lingered in the air, he had looked up just in time to see a rat scampering into the bars of a drain surrounded by dead muggles. Sirius collapsed onto the ground, tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry Prongs…so sorry" he croaked before passing out to know no more.

It was surely hours later that he awoke to find himself sentenced to life in Azkaban without a trial. Fate was surely against him. But he would survive. He could stay strong so he could one day escape and see his godsons once more and avenge his friends.

Cut

When Dumbledore had first heard the prophecy, he had hoped against hope it would not come to this. He had placed a ward on the house that would alert him if anything untoward happened. The Order of the Phoenix had been in the middle of a meeting when the alarm went off. Remus had immediately stood up and ran out the room, the rest of the order not far behind. Dumbledore had arrived to see nothing out of the ordinary. The house still stood. That was positive. However something must have happened for the wards to sound. He watched as Remus ran into the house. A howl broke through the night. Alarmed, Dumbledore led the way, the rest of the order following, as they entered the house. Remus was knelt next to his friend, cradling him in his arms. Tears were running down his face as he looked up at Albus.

"He's still alive! Help him Albus, please!" Albus nodded gravely and did a scan, only to stop short when nothing came up. His brow furrowed in frustration and he tried again. When nothing happened he sighed.

"I'm so sorry Remus, he will have to be taken to St. Mungos. Nothing is showing on the scans". Remus nodded sadly and released James as Minerva levitated the man and disappeared out the door. Suddenly Remus jumped up.

"The boys!" he yelled and hurried up the stairs. Albus followed him. The scene they came upon stunned them. Lily was on the ground in the nursery, in the same condition as her husband. Behind her was pile of robes and ashes along with a wand. The two boys were fast asleep and if Dumbledore hadn't known any better, he would have though nothing had happened. However as he and Remus approached them, he could see a lightning bolt scar on their forehead. It was in that moment that Albus knew Tom Riddle had been temporarily defeated and the prophecy had held true.

Now Albus was not a bad man. In fact, many people believed him to be the best kind of man. However he was only human (if a bit more magical) and humans make mistakes. When he had seen the state Remus was in, along with his suspicions about Sirius Black, he had done the only thing he could think. He had taken the boys to Lily's sisters' house. Albus knew that she wasn't the friendliest of people, but Petunia had been close with her sister (enough to beg him to allow her into Hogwarts) that Albus felt he could over look her shortcomings. Plus, she had recently had a son a well so she would know how to care for a child.

It was with this in mind that he carried the twins out of the house and placed them in a conjured basket. He quickly wrote a note for Petunia and her husband, then apparated to Number 4 Privet Drive. The headmaster placed the basket on the doorstep, then quickly left to recover the situation and announce that Voldemort had been defeated by the boys-who-lived.

And so, one of the most powerful wizards made one of the biggest mistakes of his life. Hours later, Petunia would open the door to retrieve the milk only to be met with the curious gaze of toddlers. The wonderful life the boys had previously led was destroyed after that night and many years in the future, Dumbledore would curse himself for allowing the twins to be put in the Dursley's care.


	3. Life at the Dursleys

**Title:** Finding Family

 **Pairings:** Harry/Tyler (OMC) Sirius/Remus James/Lily

 **Warnings:** Slash, non-con, child abuse, eventual twincest (let me know if I've missed anything)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any characters, and no money is being made

 **AN: Hello! I hope everyone's week has been good. Just a warning that this chapter gets graphic, so please read the warnings! I'd love to hear what you think so far!**

 **Chapter 3: Life at the Dursleys**

Four and a half years had passed since that fateful Halloween night and it was the summer just after the boys had turned six. A warm summer's breeze blew, doing nothing to help against the summer heat. For the residents of Privet Drive, it was one of the warmer summers. However with it came the growth of beautiful sweet smelling flowers that attracted brightly colored butterflies that flitted around the various gardens, bringing color and delight to most of the residents.

It was in one of these gardens that a young boy with messy black hair worked pulling weeds. Sweat ran down his neck, and he constantly licked his lips, trying to stop them from cracking. Forced to wear shirts to cover the welts on his backs, the small child was suffering. He was not the only one in the yard though. A slightly obese man lay sprawled on a lawn chair, a fan beside him keeping him and his son cool. His son, a mean looking boy who took after his father in the weight aspect was busy trying to catch and pull the wings off the butterflies, however he was too lazy and hot to venture far from the fan, so luckily the butterflies had remained safe so far.

"VERNON!" Came a shrill cry from inside the house. The door back door was soon thrown open to reveal a skinny horse like woman. "There's a man at the door for you". The man grumbled, but stood up and made his way through the house.

"Duddykins, do you want something cold to drink? Is my ickle Dudley OK in this heat? Do you need another fan brought out?" The woman known as Petunia Dursley asked her son.

"Yes. And I want something to eat" the boy whined. Aunt Petunia merely smiled and patted her son's head.

"My little Dudley, so grown up" she sighed fondly as she made her way back into the kitchen. There, she made her way past another little boy who looked similar to the boy currently gardening. This one had startling green eyes and wavy black hair that reached his shoulders, framing a delicate face that had remained pale. For a boy, he was extremely beautiful and often got mistaken for a girl, especially with his short stature and thin body. He was standing on a stool (however even with the stool he barely reached the sink), washing dishes, being extra careful not to drop anything.

"Are you quite done? It's been long enough. If you aren't done in 10 minutes, no dinner and a lashing" She snarled at him. Hadrian looked at the mountain of dishes left and turned his pleading eyes to his aunt.

"But I haven't eaten in two days. Please Aunt Petunia, just the lashing". He whispered, making sure he wasn't too loud and would annoy his aunt. Petunia just stared at him for a moment, surprised Harry had talked, before raising her arm and backhanding the small boy across his face.

"Very well, but don't expect this to happen again. You're lucky I'm in a good mood". Harry placed a trembling hand on his cheek but thanked his aunt before turning back to the task at hand. He hated talking, and it was on a rare occasion that he did. However the need for food outweighed his desire to not talk. Petunia proceeded to bring Dudley his snack and bring the other Potter boy in.

"Boy! Get up! Go help your brother make dinner" She yelled at Tyler before fussing over her son. Tyler jumped up and hurried inside, quick to follow instructions. At six, he still looked like a replica of his father, his hazel eyes still bright and his short but messy hair still untamable. Unlike his brother, he was stocky and very athletic. He hadn't outgrown his boisterousness, and it often got him in trouble with his relatives. However Dudley had learned not to mess with him, and that was at least one relief. The biggest thing that hadn't changed, no matter what, was the closeness between the brothers. Tyler still spoke for his brother most of the time, and tried his best to stop his brother from being hurt. Unfortunately, their Uncle had taken a particular liking to hurting Harry, and regardless of his brother's efforts, he still got the majority of the punishments. Usually not as physical in nature, the majority of time starvation was employed. However this did nothing to help his girlish looks and thin body which Harry often mourned in secret.

Tyler smiled at his brother as he saw him washing dishes. Whispering a hello to Harry, he stroked his brother's hair quickly before pulling out food and starting on the Dursley's dinner.

Twins were a rare occurrence in the magical world, and when they were born, it was cause for rejoice. Not only were twins more magically powerful, but also shared a connection. This connection included a mental link which tied them together. It was this connection that Tyler and Hadrian often utilized. It was the reason Harry rarely had to talk and it kept them from going crazy when they were locked in separate rooms, or when Petunia went away with Dudley on their monthly trip and they took Tyler so he could cook for them.

" _Are you alright"_ Tyler mentally asked his brother. He could see a red mark on Harry's cheek and was worried. Harry gave him a quick smile before continuing with the diminishing pile of dishes.

" _I'm most likely getting a lashing tonight, but at least I get dinner"_ Harry answered. Tyler's face became stormy with emotions.

" _What happened?_ " Tyler demanded. Not looking away from his task, Harry responded. " _I'm to have these dishes done in 2 more minutes, which is impossible. It's alright though. Uncle won't be too hard on me tonight. You, Aunt, and Dudley are going on your trip soon, so he'll want me in decent condition for that_ " Tyler clenched his fists. He hated leaving his brother alone with that horrible man. Tyler never called him Uncle and refused too. Trying to get Harry to stop calling Vernon uncle was a losing battle though. Harry was too kind and forgiving and wanted to give their relatives both respect, but also a chance to see their wrongdoing and eventually change their ways.

Hadrian, despite his naiveté, was actually an extremely smart child. With an eidetic memory, nothing was ever forgotten, and even though he wasn't allowed to go to school (even though his brother was) he still was proficient in reading, writing, and many other subjects and soaked up knowledge like a sponge. Tyler was also an intelligent boy, just not quite as smart as his brother. But he was fine with this because he knew his brother would never be able to succeed if it wasn't for his amazing gift.

It was at that moment that Petunia walked in with Dudley. She took one look at the sink, saw there were still dishes, smiled maliciously, then left the boys to their work and went upstairs with Dudley. Sighing angrily, Tyler chopped vegetable chaotically, not caring that he would likely be punished as well.

Soon dinner was ready and Harry and Tyler served the food to the Dursleys, before grabbing a small plate for themselves and proceeding to their room. The cupboard under the stairs was a small, cramped space that was barely big enough for one person, let along two growing boys. It was lucky in some ways that Harry remained short, otherwise they would surely be in trouble. Huddling close together, they ate half the food, before wrapping the rest in stolen parchment paper and hiding it in a far corner of the cupboard where no one but them would be able to find it.

Harry cuddled into his brothers' chest, breathing deeply the earthy smell of Tyler. Taking comfort in the soft white and silver warm light that surrounded his brother, he relaxed and tried not to think about what was to come. Ever since he could remember, he had seen these lights around people. He was not sure exactly what they meant, but he had realized early on that different colors represented different intentions. Tyler was always white, Uncle was often clouded red or a dark pink, Aunt a cloudy green, and Dudley a dark pink. He knew to avoid someone when they were cloudy red because generally it meant he was about to get hurt.

Cloudy red suddenly filled his vision as the cupboard door was wrenched open and Uncle Vernon stood menacingly in the frame. He reached in and pulled Harry out by the scruff of his too large shirt. Tyler jumped up quickly, trying to follow, only to have the door slammed and locked in his face. He shouted and hit the door in anger and frustration.

"Boy, if you don't stop that shouting and pounding then it'll be worse for your brother here" came the gruff voice of Vernon Dursley. Tyler immediately stopped, turning around angrily and throwing himself face down on the bloodstained mattress he and Hadrian shared.

Outside the cupboard, trembling in his Uncle's grip, Harry remained silent, know that any sound only provoked his Uncle more. He was dragged to the extra bedroom upstairs where punishments always occurred. It also housed Dudley's broken toys, along with a dusty bed.

"Assume the position" Uncle Vernon ordered as he undid his belt. Harry shakily pulled off his shirt and turned his back to his uncle, placing his hands against the wall. His small body shook, and he kept his head down to show subservience as so not anger his Uncle further.

"You're lucky me and your aunt are in a good mood tonight. Only ten lashes tonight". Even though Harry couldn't see his Uncle, he could hear the smirk and pleasure in his voice. Usually the twins only received about five. Uncle must be angry about something. With a whoosh, the first connected with Hadrian's back.

"O-one, thank you Uncle" Harry whispered. This was part of a lashing. They had to count and thank their Uncle after each strike. Harry wasn't completely sure why, but he thought it was so he and Tyler would eventually be grateful for this punishment as it would "fix their freakishness". Both he and his brother thought this was a load of horse dung. They would never be grateful. Harry continued to count until finally the belt was brought down for the last time.

"T-t-t-t-ten, thank you Uncle" Harry gasped out. His back was a bloodied mess, and his body ached. Uncle led him to the bathroom, where he stuck him under cold water in the shower for a moment, before dragging him back downstairs and throwing him back in the cupboard, shirt clutched in his hand and trousers still damp from the water.

"Harry!" Tyler exclaimed and scrambled off the mattress so that Hadrian could lay down and he could clean his brother's back. Using an old rag and a small bucket of water, Tyler gently washed the wounds, whispering encouragement and praise to his shaking brother. After he had finished, Tyler laid next to his brother and wrapped him in his arms, being careful about Harry's back. They both fell asleep not long after, allowing dreams to provide a temporary relief from the horror of their lives.

~~~~Cut~~~~

Even though the lives the twins led was riddled with hardships, it was during Petunia and Dudley's monthly trip that things took a turn for the worse. Vernon Dursley was a large and powerful man. He was also extremely attracted to his nephew Harry. The first time he had seen the child, he had thought Harry was a girl. He was disgusted by the girlishness and had avoided his nephew for a long time. However when the boy turned six, Vernon could no longer hold off the attraction that had been developing. Ever since he was a teenager, he had been attracted to young boys. He had tasted his first young boy when he was twenty the night before he married Petunia and often mourned he wasn't able to explore more. When Dudley had been born, he thought himself cured, for he had never been attracted to his son.

Harry however was a different story. Long lashes framed hypnotizing emerald eyes. A small pert nose and full red lips that held a pouty quality and seemed to beg to be fucked. The long hair that was the perfect length to hold onto. Vernon was already shuddering in desire. Petunia was a very unattractive woman and he had been hesitant to marry her because of it, however he had come out on top in the end. He had gotten Harry. And soon he would be able to put the boy to use.

It had taken very careful planning, and been years in the making. Vernon was the one to suggest Dudley and Petunia go on monthly trips so they had more time to bond. He had also suggested Tyler go with so that Dudley would have someone to play with, but also so that the boy could do chores. The years passed and finally his plan was coming to fruition.

"Goodbye pet, have a wonderful weekend with Dudums" Vernon said as he kissed his wife goodbye. Dudley was already in the car along with Tyler, who was staring out the window at Harry who was holding the door open.

Petunia turned away, and Vernon motioned for the door to be closed. Hadrian quickly responded and shut and locked the door.

"Looks like we have the house all to ourselves again boy" Vernon casually stated. He watched as the boy quickly glanced up at him, then put his head back down with his hands clasped behind his back waiting for an order. Vernon grinned. The boy had been taught well, that was for sure. And the lack of sound Harry produced was only more of a turn on. Tyler was annoying and loud, but Harry, Harry was perfect for his needs.

"I've decided that I want us to watch some videos together". The beautiful eyes snapped up in confusion. "Yes yes. I've decided I want us to start making these weekends special. Come boy". Harry followed his uncle into the family room where his Uncle slipped in a VHS tape and then motioned for Harry to sit next to him. Hesitantly, Harry complied. Vernon grinned. Turning on the T.V. he kept his gaze on Hadrian. He wanted to see how the boy reacted to the content. Harry was smart. He knew that much. However he was also very innocent. And boy was he going to use that.

The video started with a young boy giving a blow job to an older man. When Harry saw this, he tilted his head in confusion. He didn't understand. Tyler had always told him that no one was supposed to touch his private parts, and he wasn't supposed to touch anyone else's. So what was going on? He shot a glance at Uncle, only to see black outlined in pink surrounding the man. Never had he seen these colors before and they confused him further.

"That's what you will do to me Harry. It's our own bonding that will stay just between the two of us. Do you understand? If you tell anyone else, including that brother of yours, then I'll beat him so bad he will never be able to walk again". Harry's eyes widened in horror and frantically shook his head, letting Uncle know that he would keep this a secret. He didn't understand why it had to be, but he would do anything to protect his brother.

"That's a good boy Harry". Vernon paused the video and then pushed Harry to the ground so he was kneeling in front of him, eyes at the level of Vernon's clothed cock. Just seeing Harry in front of him like this was extremely arousing, and he was already growing hard. Vernon fumbled with the button and zipper of his trousers before pulling them down and releasing his pulsing cock. Stroking it, he used his free hand to grab on to Harry's hands and lead them to his prick. The boy picked up quickly and was soon using both hands to squeeze and stroke the cock. But Vernon wanted more.

"Harry, it's time to do what you saw in the video. You know how the boy used his mouth? That's what I want you to try. If you do it correctly, then I won't beat your brother for two weeks". Harry's gasped and a determined look crossed his face. He was amazed with how long and thick his Uncle's privates were. His own were so small in comparison. Harry didn't understand the point of this, but if it would keep his brother from lashings for two weeks then he would do it. Scooting closer, he took a tentative lick, tasting the bead of water that had come out of his Uncle's privates. He made a face. It didn't taste very good. However with his brother in mind, he reset his determination and took the tip in his mouth. He looked up at his Uncle, not knowing what to do next.

"Suck and bob your head up and down" Uncle instructed breathily. Harry nodded and did as his Uncle instructed, using his hands for what his mouth couldn't reach. It was messy and gross, but Harry just wrinkled his little nose and kept going. _For Tyler_ he kept repeating. Then something happened. Something flooded into his mouth. He choked and pulled back, trying to get it out of his mouth. However Uncle hissed "No" and then placed his hand over Harry's mouth to make him swallow. Harry swallowed the disgusting substance down.

"For a first time well done boy. We'll keep working on it but I will keep my promise and not beat your brother for two weeks". Harry's face lit up and he smiled brightly at his Uncle.

The rest of the weekend passed similarly. And whenever Petunia and Dudley took their monthly trips, Harry would perform for his Uncle. It never moved passed blowjobs though, and as he grew older and his brother told him about the health classes he had taken, Harry continued to keep his secret and feel grateful it never went further. Though as he learned more from his brother about how wrong it was for an adult and a child to have "sex" as his brother told him, he would forever feel tainted.

And so the boys grew. It was only four years later that their lives took another turn. That was the year they received their Hogwarts letter.


	4. The Letter

**Title:** Finding Family

 **Pairings:** Harry/Tyler (OMC) Sirius/Remus James/Lily

 **Warnings:** Slash, non-con, child abuse, eventual twincest (let me know if I've missed anything)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any characters, and no money is being made

 **AN: Hope everyone enjoys the fourth chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts, sorry it's a bit late! Also, since I won't be posting for another two weeks, if you celebrate Christmas, Merry Christmas!**

 **Chapter 4: The Letter**

Tyler looked up from washing the dishes to see if Petunia and Vernon were around. When he noticed they weren't downstairs, he quickly set down the dishes, grabbed a piece of leftover toast and bacon, and stuffed it into his pocket. Then he resumed dishes. When he had finished, he scurried to the cupboard under the stairs where his brother was locked. Tyler quietly undid the lock and slipped the food in. A small pale hand came out of the darkness to quickly take the food before Tyler shut the door again, locked it, and then headed up to his room. Since Tyler had made friends in primary school, the Dursley's hadn't been able to keep him in the cupboard because too many of his friends came over and would have been curious if he didn't have a proper room. Tyler flopped down on his bed and huffed in anger. Hadrian had never been allowed to attend school so he still occupied the small cupboard that had once held them both. How Tyler wanted to save his brother. But whenever he mentioned it, Vernon would turn red in anger and then punish Harry for "giving [his] brother ideas".

Luckily over the years their mental connection had not vanished. It was the only way they could communicate on a daily basis. Sometimes they would go weeks without seeing each other and this provided them both that release.

 _"Harry, sorry I couldn't get you more"_ Tyler apologized to his brother. He felt warmth fill him, and he imagined Harry was smiling.

" _Don't worry about it Ty, I know you tried. I'm just glad you got something"._ A small smile formed on Tyler's face. His brother was too kind, too forgiving. Even after the years of prolonged abuse, he still believed in the best of people.

Downstairs locked in the darkness, Harry hugged his knees to his chest. He had been in here for the last three days, only being let out once a day to use the bathroom. To be honest, he didn't even know what this punishment was for. Most of the time, all the punishments just ran together. Tyler had been a huge help, bringing him food and talking to him. Harry was sure that if he didn't have Tyler he would have either gone crazy or died by now.

The only good thing about being locked in, was that he had a break from the Dursleys. Uncle didn't bother him during punishments and Dudley wasn't able to beat him up. He also didn't have to do chores. The string from the one light bulb that was now broken swayed slightly as Harry leaned back onto his stained mattress. He fumbled around behind the pillow, in a deep corner, before pulling out a small flashlight and turning it on. Tyler had stolen it for him along with extra batteries and Harry loved having it. Harry flashed it up at the ceiling and stared at the childish drawings his brother had drawn for him at school. They mostly showed the two of them as superheroes, defeating the Dursleys and finally being free. A few were of the family Harry had described to Tyler. How their mum had red hair, and their dad had glasses.

Harry closed his eyes and brought forth the disjointed memories of before his parents had died. He remembered his mum laughing and singing to him. He remembered his dad reading fairy tales. He remembered a man called Padfoot who turned into a great black dog and riding around on his back. He remembered Moony who used to make cookies with them. Some of these memories contained impossible things, and Hadrian wasn't quite sure if his childlike brain had embellished things or if they were true.

 _"Hey Tyler?"_ Harry called to his brother. " _Do you think anything will happen for our birthday? Anything good?"_ Oh how Harry wished something would change. If it didn't, then Harry would be alone with Aunt and Uncle, and he didn't know if he would survive that. They had decided to send Dudley and Tyler to boarding school even though both boys had protested (Tyler because he didn't want to leave Harry, and Dudley because he didn't want his cousin going).

" _I hope so Harry. I couldn't take it if we really were separated"._ They both remained quiet for a bit until Harry heard the lock on his cupboard click. He was finally being let out! Smiling, he waited with baited breath or the door to open so he could get some fresh air and natural light. Stowing the flashlight away once more he knelt in front of the door. When it finally opened, it was to Uncle, who grabbed him by his long hair and dragged him out.

"You've been in there long enough boy. Get your brother, get the mail, and make us lunch". Uncle demanded before stomping to the T.V and turning it up. Skipping happily, Harry raced up the stairs and knocked on Tyler's door using their secret knock. He heard running footsteps before the door was wrenched open and his brother stood before him.

Harry enveloped Tyler in a quick hug before mentally imparting their tasks. They decided to start on lunch first. Uncle and Aunt would not like being kept waiting for food. Heading back down to the kitchen, they pulled out bread and ingredients and got to making intricate sandwiches that could have been served in a restaurant. When they were done, Harry set them on plates and carried them to the table while Tyler went to get the mail.

Bending down, Tyler picked up the pile on the mat. A postcard from Marge (he refused to call her Aunt), some bills, and…what was this? Two letters, one for each twin. That was weird. Most people didn't even know that there was another boy here besides Tyler and Dudley. Tyler quickly looked around before removing them from the pile and stuffing them down his pants. It wouldn't do for anyone else to see. He was sure that the Dursleys would take the letters away if they saw them. Then he brought the rest to the table and set the mail next to Vernon's seat. When Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley were sat down, he hesitated before asking them a question.

"May Harry and I go up to my room for a bit please?" Vernon just looked at him piercingly for a moment before grunting and nodding his head.

"I expect you to do the dishes and make dinner though tonight". Grinning, Tyler grabbed Harry's hand and they quickly left the room. When they made it to Tyler's room on the second floor, he shut and locked the door, not wanting the Dursleys to see anything.

"Harry Harry, you won't believe it!" He gasped, pulling the letters from his pants. "Letters for us!" Harry just glanced between him and the letters for a minute, before smiling brightly as well and gesturing for Tyler to give him his. On the envelope in emerald green ink read:

Mr. H. J. Potter

The Cupboard Under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging, Surrey

On the front sealing the envelope was a coat of arms neither had seen before. An eagle, snake, lion, and badger adorned separate squares all encased in a shield with a letter H. They looked at each other curiously before opening the letter. Tyler took out his letter and began reading it aloud:

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, International Confed. of Wizards, Supreme Mugwump)_

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Tyler stopped reading and looked at his brother in shock.

"Do you think this is real? And what do they mean by 'we await your owl'" Harry just nodded at Tyler, answering the first question, before gesturing to the window where an owl sat on a branch. Tyler just looked stunned for a moment before breaking into a large grin.

"We'll respond immediately and ask for assistance. Hopefully they'll arrive soon. Maybe they'll save us! Wizards seem like the kinds to be heroic, right?" Tyler was now pulling out a sheet of paper and pen and scrawling a message to the Deputy Headmistress. Once it was complete, he opened the window only for the owl to swoop in. Both boys eyed it warily, before it hooted irritated and held out its leg. The answer dawning on him, Tyler folded the paper down before tying it firmly to the bird's leg. It hooted once more before flying back out the window and into the distance.

Just as Tyler was closing the window, they heard a click and the door was opened by Dudley.

"Mum says that you both better start on the dishes or else" Dudley said smugly. Then his eyes narrowed as he saw the letters still gripped in the boy's hands. "DAD!" He yelled. Harry and Tyler jumped in fright before looking at each other. Tyler quickly hid his back in his pants. "THEY"VE GOTTEN A LETTER DAD. COME QUICKLY."

Harry and Tyler tensed as they heard footsteps pounding up the stairs. And then there stood Vernon and Petunia Dursley, towering over the two boys.

"Letter? Why would either of you be getting letters. Tyler, I thought we made it very clear not to give anyone our address". Vernon said dangerously. Harry recoiled from the dark aura that surrounded Uncle.

"It was addressed to both of us" Tyler said confidently, not sensing the danger in the air.

"Give it to me" Vernon demanded and held out his hand. Reluctantly Harry handed over the parchment. Then he backed away quickly to hide behind his brother. Petunia leaned forwards as Vernon turned the envelope over to the side with the crest. Both adults gasped.

"It's them!" Petunia cried out.

"Who's 'them'?" Tyler asked curiously.

"GO TO YOUR CUPBOARD HARRY. AND IF I SEE YOU OUT BEFORE I COME GET YOU THEN YOU HAD BETTER EXPECT THE BEATING OF YOUR LIFE" Vernon roared. Harry jumped and ran down the stairs not even bothering to look to see what else was happening. Petunia and Vernon stepped out of Tyler's room and then turned to the two boys that were still in the room.

"Tyler, Dudley, you are to stay here until we call for you". When Dudley tried protesting, for the first time ever, Vernon just shook his head and glared at his son. Dudley gulped and stayed put. The two adults headed for their room and locked the door behind them. Tyler and Dudley followed them quietly and scuffled a moment over who got the key hole and who got the floor before Tyler took his place at the key hole and pressed his ear against it.

"Petunia, we swore when we took them in that we would stamp out this nonsense. I won't have it! They will not attend this school! Especially not Harry!"

"But Vernon look! They have the cupboard on here. What if they're watching?"

"Ha! If they had been watching then they would have taken the boys from us a longtime ago. Mark my words, I'll put a stop to this nonsense!" Tyler and Dudley ran back to Tyler's room as they heard Vernon approaching the door. They watched as Vernon went downstairs and opened the cupboard.

"Get out boy! You're moving in with your brother. Get your things". The cousins looked at each other shocked. They both knew that Vernon wouldn't be doing this if there wasn't a good reason.

It didn't take Harry long to gather his meager possessions. He only had two t-shirts and two pairs of pants. He grabbed them and then followed Uncle up the stairs. What was going on?


	5. Professor Snape

**Title:** Finding Family

 **Pairings:** Harry/Tyler (OMC) Sirius/Remus James/Lily

 **Warnings:** Slash, non-con, child abuse, eventual twincest (let me know if I've missed anything)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any characters, and no money is being made

 **AN: Hope everyone had a good holiday!**

 **Chapter 5: Professor Snape**

Harry and Tyler were ecstatic. They were finally together again! Even though Harry's letter had gotten destroyed in front of them (Vernon had ripped it up and flung it into the fire) they still had Tyler's and spent hours just looking at it and musing over what certain things were. It had been a few days since the letters had arrived and things had gone back to relative normality. The only difference was that Vernon didn't punish Harry as often. They still had to cook and do all the chores, but compared to before it was like heaven.

It was on the third day after they had sent their reply and the day of their birthday when things changed. The two twins had stayed up until midnight, giggling and whispering happy birthday to each other before going to sleep only to wake a few hours later and start chores.

Both were in the kitchen cooking breakfast when they heard someone knock on the door. Petunia opened it, only to let out a screech and try to shut it.

"It's lovely to see you again as well _Tuney_ " a deep voice sneered. Vernon quickly strode over to the door to see what was going on.

"Who the hell are you" He inquired. The twins took this time to slink around to the hallway and peek their heads out to see who was at the door. A tall man was sneering at Uncle and Aunt and Harry shook a little, not sure why he was frightened. The man was dressed in a black suit. He had black hair tied behind his neck, a pale face, and a nose with a slight hook that looked as if it had been broken many times. Harry looked closer and saw that the man had a blue and yellow aura. Relaxing, Harry knew he could be trusted (at least for now).

"I am Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts", Professor Snape answered, disdain leaking through. Both boys gasped and looked at each other. Their letter had been answered! The gasps had caught the attention of everyone, and Harry winced and hid behind his brother as Uncle glared at them. Snape gave them a piercing gaze, taking in Harry's over large clothes and Tyler's protective stance in front of his brother.

"Are you Tyler and Hadrian Potter?" He asked coolly.

"We are sir" Tyler answered confidently. "Thank you for responding to our letter. We weren't sure if it would reach you". Professor Snape just continued to gaze at them. The eye contact was broken when Vernon spoke up.

"I demand that you leave right this instant. We will not be sending either boy to your school. Especially not Harry. We will not have freaks running around doing magic!" Vernon thundered. His face was starting to turn red, and his eyes had narrowed. "Boy! Go up to your room now. You will not be leaving with this freak". Frightened, Harry turned to do just that, only to be stopped by Professor Snape's voice.

"Stay where you are. This man has no say in your education. As a temporary _muggle_ guardian you cannot prevent either boy from attending Hogwarts. Their tuition was already paid for by their parents and _when_ they wake up and question why their sons were not in Hogwarts, I'm sure they'd be _happy_ to hear your pitiful excuses". Vernon and Petunia shared a nervous look. Vernon turned back to the boys.

"How did you know about all this boys? We took away the letter! You would not have been able to respond!" Snape looked shocked for a moment before he quickly donned the Slytherin mask once more. Harry flinched again and tried to hide further behind his brother. Tyler just glared stubbornly at Vernon.

"Answer me, boy!" He directed this at Harry who knew that if he didn't answer he would be punished. However he couldn't talk. He couldn't! Hadrian looked pleadingly at Tyler, trying to get his brother to answer. Luckily, it seemed as if his brother understood the danger they were in.

"We both received one and I hid one that we responded to once you had left. I knew you would try to destroy it like you did Harry's" Tyler said smugly. Vernon just glared before he started walking angrily in their direction, fists clenched at his side. Harry knew what that meant, and started stumbling back towards the stairs again. Vernon gave him a satisfied smirk. However just at Harry was about to scramble up the stairs, Professor Snape had finally decided to take action. Pulling out a stick (or at least that's what it looked like to the twins) he cast a quick spell that caused Vernon to fall unconscious.

Petunia let out an ear-piercing shriek that had Dudley waddling down the stairs to see what was wrong. Snape just took in the sight of the overweight boy, shook his head, and cast the same spell. Soon Petunia was the only Dursely left conscious.

"I am taking them to get their school supplies. You WILL take them back in for the rest of the summer and then send them to school or I will be back and make your life miserable. Do you understand _Tuney_?" Severus sneered disdainfully. Petunia just nodded frantically, her eyes on her son and husband. "Very good. Boys, come with me. We have a lot to do today". Then he turned and headed back out towards the street. Tyler just looked excitedly at his brother before gabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

In the street, Professor Snape just held out his arm and told the boys to grasp them tightly and not to let go under any circumstances. As soon as the boys had a strong grip, Snape whirled on the spot and they were sucked into what felt like a tube. Luckily, they landed not long after, and Harry and Tyler gasped for air, looking paler than normal. Severus took this time to scrutinize the two.

Tyler, he noticed, was an exact replica of his father at eleven years old. They had the same stocky build and wild black hair along with hazel eyes that sported round glasses. They even spoke the same. Snape just sniffed. The only difference was that this Potter seemed very protective of his brother. Arrogant yes, but at least he cared for someone other than himself.

This led him to Hadrian. The boy was extremely small. A head shorter than his brother with long black hair falling to his mid back in perfect waves. Snape gasped when the eyes met his. Green like Lily's. Even greener than hers had been. And he was skinny. Too skinny if you asked him. The oversized clothes did nothing to help that image.

They soon approached the Leaky Cauldron. Snape slunk through the crowd of people, trying to keep the boys as out of sight as possible. It wouldn't do for them to be mobbed by crazy fans. Soon they made it outside to the brick wall. Tapping it in the correct sequence, Snape told the boys to memorize it. Then, sighing, he gestured for the boys to follow him. They had a lot to do.


	6. Diagon Alley

**Title:** Finding Family

 **Pairings:** Harry/Tyler (OMC) Sirius/Remus James/Lily

 **Warnings:** Slash, non-con, child abuse, eventual twincest (let me know if I've missed anything)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any characters, and no money is being made

 **AN: Sorry for the delay, my semester just started up again and it's a bit hectic. My updates will probably be a bit slow, but I'll try to stay within a three week range. Thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter 6: Diagon Alley**

Tyler and Harry glanced around in awe at the sights before them. When Professor Snape had used his wand to press random bricks, they both had no idea what was going on or what the point was. Then the bricks had moved, bricks folding in and over one another until they had formed an archway. Stepping through it, they were met with an incredibly sight.

Diagon Alley stretched so far down that they couldn't see the end. Lined with small houses that leaned every which way, the twins didn't know how they held the amount of people that seemed to be going in and out. They had stepped onto the cobblestone path and followed Snape, passing witches and wizards in robes of so many different colors Tyler didn't think he even knew the names to many of them. Magic was constantly at work in the stores, and the boys tried not to get lost looking too closely at anything. Paintings and pictures moved (one of the people in a portrait actually waving at them), stuffed animals played together entertaining the small children that had pasted themselves against the glass windows. Delicious intoxicating smells wafted through the air making their mouths water. It was then that the boys had a thought.

"Professor Snape, sir?" Tyler asked hesitantly. "How will we buy all our stuff? I don't think Vernon and Petunia will pay for it". Professor Snape stopped abruptly, the boys stopping just before they ran into him. He gave them a piercing gaze again before pointing at a large marble building at a fork in the road. Gringotts spelled out in large letters adorned the front and white marble stairs led up to the imposing double doors.

"Gringotts is the wizarding bank. Your parents have left each of you with a trust vault so that you may purchase your school things. That is where we are headed first. Once you have your money we will buy the things on your list". They nodded and followed Professor Snape up the steps. As they got closer to the doors they saw a small creature with a clever face, sharp teeth, a long nose, and sharp nails.

"Professor sir, what is that?" Tyler inquired quietly. He didn't want to offend whatever it was.

"A goblin. They run the bank. Make sure to follow my lead and be very polite. You do not want to anger them" Snape told them sternly. Nodding, they followed him through the ornate bronze doors. As soon as they entered, they were stuck with the sight of tons of goblins. They rushed around doing different tasks and muttering to themselves. Fancy wood desks lined the building and more goblins sat behind them, either talking to witches and wizards, or doing what looked like paperwork. Sticking closely to Professor Snape, they followed him as he approached one of the free goblins behind a desk.

"We'd like to visit the two mister Potter's vaults please". The goblin looked up and leaned over the desk to stare at the twins.

"And does the misters Potter have their keys?" Snape pulled out two gold keys and set them on the desk. The goblin took a quick look and then pressed a button. Soon another goblin came hustling over. "This is Griphook. He will take you to your vaults" the goblin informed them.

"Thank you, may your gold always prosper" Snape said as he bowed his head.

"And may your coffers never run dry" the goblin replied with a small smile (which Tyler thought made him look even more terrifying). The three wizards followed Griphook to the carts, where they all squeezed into one. A second later, they were speeding down into the very depths of Gringotts. Tyler grinned. This was so much fun! It was just like that roller coaster he had ridden once. Laughing, he glanced over at Harry, only to sober slightly as he took in Harry's frightened expression. His brother was hanging onto Professor Snape for dear life. Professor Snape looked torn between amusement and being annoyed. Suddenly they jerked to a stop. Griphook motioned for them to disembark from the cart and then led them to two identical doors.

"Vaults 612 and 613. Key please". Tyler and Harry held out their keys. Griphook unlocked their vault doors and opened them. Both boys gasped. Mountains of gold, silver, and bronze adorned the chamber. Tyler stepped into his in awe before realizing he had nothing to carry it all in.

"Sir" he asked Griphook, who had turned to him in shock, "Do you have anything in which we can carry some of this in?" Grinning, Griphook took out two moleskin bags.

"These have anti-theft charms on them and will hold as much as you need. Only 10 galleons each". Tyler nodded and then paused.

"Uh. Which ones are galleons sir?" Professor Snape decided to help him out.

"The gold ones Mister Potter". Tyler nodded and then counted out twenty of the gold coins and handed them to Griphook. He then went over to Harry and handed him is bag before going back to his vault and filling his bag with tons of each type of coin. He figured that if he had extra then it could be saved for later so they wouldn't have to constantly come back. Once he was done he told Griphook who locked the vault once more.

Harry had taken the bag from Tyler and then tugged on Professor Snape's robes. The dour man looked down at him and Harry flinched slightly and bit his lip. He wanted to know how much he should take out. Frustrated in his lack of ability to just ask, he gazed pleadingly up at the man. Professor Snape seemed to understand and answered the unasked question.

"You will need about 100 galleons for today's shopping, but I would suggest extra so that you can purchase Yule presents and other things you might want". Relieved, Harry nodded his head in thanks and then set about filling his pouch. Happy at his accomplishment once he was done, he went back out where his brother, the goblin, and Snape were waiting. Griphook closed and locked his vault as well and then they were back in the cart and speeding towards the surface. One Griphook let them off, Tyler turned to Griphook and smiled.

"Thank you, and may your endeavors always be prosperous". Griphook grinned and responded in kind.

"And may your vault always overflow with gold". The boys then followed Professor Snape back out to Diagon Alley. They decided to get fitted for robes first and made their way to Madame Malkins. Luckily, they were the only ones in the shop and soon had robes, both casual and formal, as well as pants and shirts they could wear at the Dursleys. Then they were off once more purchasing potion ingredients (which Professor Snape had helped them with, telling them to buy extras just in case) and trunks (which ended up having shrinking and inside expansion charms). Once they had gotten those, they headed to Flourish and Blotts for their books. Harry was most excited for this stop. Having not been able to attend school, books were his escape. Reading was his favorite activity, and one of his favorite memories was Tyler reading to him after Uncle had been especially violent.

Severus smiled as he saw the first real grin spread across Hadrian's face. He suspected that Harry was abused (at least more so than his brother), and when he realized Harry didn't talk he had only become more and more suspicious about the boys treatment at the Dursleys. Mentally, he decided he would have some words when he dropped the boys back off.

Racing inside, Harry was awed by all the books. He had never been inside a bookstore before and it was overwhelming. He didn't know where to start! Luckily, Tyler took his hand and guided him to where the school books were. Harry took all the ones he needed, but then turned to the Professor and motioned around, asking for advice on other books to read. Professor just gave him a blank look, not quite understanding. Frustrated, he mentally asked his question to Tyler who then asked Professor Snape.

"Harry wants to know what books you would recommend getting. He's really smart and picks things up quickly so he wants lots to read". Professor Snape turned and motioned for Harry to follow. Shyly, Harry left Tyler (who was looking at books on Quidditch) and listened as Professor Snape suggested books on etiquette, introduction books to the wizarding world, basic books on ancient runes and arithmancy (which Professor Snape said he wouldn't learn until third year, but Harry was interested) and advanced books on potions. Harry had gestured he like cooking, and Professor Snape had deemed him worthy of reading such advanced books. Loaded with books, the three wizards departed the bookstore and made their way to a small restaurant. Once they sat down and had ordered, Tyler asked his first question.

"Professor Snape, what was the crest on the letter? Why were there four different animals?"

"They represent the four Hogwarts houses; Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. These houses were named after the four Hogwarts founders. Once you arrive, you are sorted into a house where you share a common room and dormitories with your fellow students". Snape answered. The twins nodded in understanding. Harry was interested in Hogwarts, but what he really wanted was to know about his parents. His dreams and what Uncle had told him were so different that he wasn't sure anymore which to believe. Tugging on Tyler's sleeve, he mentally asked Tyler to ask his question.

"Harry wants to know if you knew our parents sir." Severus froze and debated how to answer.

"We attended Hogwarts together. They were in the same year as me". Both boys suddenly looked very excited.

"Have you not been told about your parents before?" He asked them suspiciously. They both looked down suddenly.

"Well, Vernon and Petunia said they abandoned us….and that our mom was a whore and our dad a drunk who left us on the doorstep. But other than that no". Professor Snape suddenly looked outraged.

"How dare those filthy muggles tell you such lies!" He hissed. "How dare they keep your heritage from you!" Snape sighed then and looked defeated.

"I will be honest with you. Your father and I did not get along well, but he was by no means a drunk. Your mother and I used to be very close and I was actually the one who told her magic was real and she was a witch. Know that your parents did not abandon you. They are currently in St. Mungos, a wizarding hospital, where they are in a magical coma. I will take you to see them during Yule". Both boys turned to each other and smiled.

"I knew it!" Tyler cried, "I knew they wouldn't abandon us to the Durselys!" Harry just took Tyler's hand and gave it a kiss. Snape watched the interaction closely. It seemed like the two brothers were very close.

"Yes yes. Well if that is all, we still need to get you two wands before I take you back to your… _relatives_ ". He said the last word so derisively that the boys could tell he hated them. Excited about getting their wand, they leapt up and practically bounced down the street as they followed Severus to the shop. It wasn't long before they were stood in front of a small, dark looking shop that read in dusty letter Olivanders.

"Go on in. I have some business I must attend to but I will meet you outside the shop in half an hour. Do not leave the front of the shop if I am not back yet". They both nodded and then opened the door. A bell chimed marking their entrance, and then an old man was suddenly in front of them. Harry flinched and hid behind Tyler as the man leaned over them.

"Ah, Misters Potter. I was wondering when I would see the two of you. Well, let's start with Tyler. Hold out your wand arm". Not quite sure what he meant, Tyler held out his right hand since that was the one he wrote with. Then there was a measuring tape snapping around every part of him possible. The man, who they assumed to be Olivander, flitted between shelves and pulled out boxes. He returned and handed one to Tyler. Tyler took it and then stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Well give it a wave!" And so he did. Bottles broke and Tyler quickly put it back down.

"Nope, nope, definitely not. Try this one" and so this went on for about five more wands until a warm feeling crept up his wand and brilliant red sparks flew out the end as if in celebration. Tyler smiled and held the wand close.

"Excellent. Holly and unicorn tail hair. A very powerful want indeed. And now for the other Mister Potter". Harry stepped forward hesitantly. He held out both hands, showing that he was ambidextrous.

"How interesting. A challenge! How fun." Then Olivander was off once more, searching through boxes and attempting to find a wand for Harry. And what a challenge it turned out to be. After over fifty wands and no match, Olivander was flustered. Then he paused, muttered "I wonder" and shuffled over to a shelf that was dusty and dilapidated. He pulled out a black box and took out the want and held it out to Harry. The boy took it and instantly the entire room warmed several degrees, and Tyler could have sworn he heard tinkering bells chime.

"Very good, very good, but how curious". Tyler looked at his brother and then asked,

"I'm sorry, but what's curious". Olivander just looked at them and then answered.

"I remember every wand I have ever sold, Mister Potter, and it just so happens that the bird in which the feather comes from gave to one other. Only one other. The Dark Lord did great things. Terrible, but great. Good luck Misters Potter".

"Wait! Would it be possible to buy wand holsters as well? Professor Snape mentioned them" Tyler said. Olivander just nodded and then showed them the options. They ended up getting plain dragon hide ones. He then quickly took their payment and hurried them out of the shop.

Feeling confused, they didn't have to wait much longer until Professor Snape appeared. In his hand he carried a cage with a snowy white owl. He thrust it into Tyler's arm.

"Happy Birthday." He grunted. Shocked, the boys looked at each other. Harry had never been given a present before, and especially not one as beautiful as this!

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Tyler cried. He passed the cage to Harry, who had a smile on his face and tears in his eyes, and then hugged the tall man tightly. Feeling very uncomfortable with the display of emotions, Snape pried off the child's arms and then turned around. Their last stop was to the jewelers. Harry had expressed that he wanted to get his ears pierced. Soon his ears were adorned with tiny emerald stones and it was time for them to go back to the Dursley's.

Once they arrived, the two boys hurried to their room and put their stuff in their trunks so that Vernon and Petunia couldn't take anything away. While they did this, Severus gave them both a talking to. And so, for the rest of the month until the boys were to take the train to Hogwarts, they were both pretty much ignored (which suited them just fine) by the Dursley's. They still had to cook, but they weren't punished, and Tyler hadn't been taken on the monthly trip with Petunia and Dudley. Using their free time, they prepared for their new life in the magical world.


	7. The Sorting

**Title:** Finding Family

 **Pairings:** Harry/Tyler (OMC) Sirius/Remus James/Lily

 **Warnings:** Slash, non-con, child abuse, eventual twincest (let me know if I've missed anything)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any characters, and no money is being made

 **AN: A bit early this time! Next one will probably take a bit longer though...anyways. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Chapter 7: The Sorting**

For the two twins, the month of August passed insufferably slow. Uncle and Aunt had spent the month complaining about how the world of magic was filled with freaks and shouldn't associate with _normal_ people. These conversations and muttered complaints did much to explain to the boys why they were hated so. Dudley had taken to mostly avoiding them, afraid they were going to turn him into a toad or some other such nonsense. The peace and quiet had done wonders, and being locked in their room the majority of time, Harry had taken to reading up on everything possible while Tyler learned about Quidditch and other wizarding games.

Despite the Dursleys not being happy about the boys attending a school for magic, they also seemed happy that the twins would not be around to "influence their adorable boy and taint him with freakishness". The two boys were just as happy.

Harry was quite pleased with all his free time. Uncle had pulled him aside one afternoon when the other occupants of the house were out and told him not to reveal their secret time or he would kill the boy. Harry had just nodded frantically before fleeing upstairs. Since then he had only really seen Tyler. He used this time to practice writing with ink and quill. It was incredibly frustrating. Having not written much in the first place, having to use such an arcane object was not helping him. Luckily, he had bought a book on calligraphy which helped immensely. By the end of the summer he could mostly do the smooth curves and had stopped the ink from splattering and smudging. But most importantly, his handwriting was legible.

Determined to learn as much about the wizarding world as possible, Harry had also bought books on wizard mythology and legends. He hoped to gain a background in the culture, but found that he didn't understand quite a few words used. Next time he would get a dictionary. Hopefully that would solve the problem. Hadrian also poured over books covering historical figures (one of which contained information on him and Tyler), non-humans, light magic vs. dark magic (which he had found particularly interesting) as well as many other topics. By the time September first approached, he'd been able to get though most of the books and was well-versed in wizard information.

When August thirty first approached, the two boys made sure they had everything packed before doing a final clean of the house under the Dursley's strict watch. Professor Snape had told them to use the Night Bus to get to the platform and how to get onto it, so they weren't worried about getting on the train. Hadrian had ventured back into the cupboard briefly to take down some of the pictures Tyler had drawn so that he could hang them in his dorm.

That night, the boys lay cuddled together on the small mattress. Harry was plagued with thoughts about being around so many people and while he wanted to get away from Aunt and Uncle, he was scared.

"Don't worry Har, I'll protect you" Tyler told his brother confidently. Smiling against his brother's chest, Harry leaned up and kissed Tyler's cheek. He could feel his brother blush and then grab is hand, giving it a squeeze.

"I love you Har. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise". They both fell asleep after that with smiles on their faces and ready for what the wizarding world would bring.

September first dawned bright and beautiful. It was going to be a gorgeous day, the sun peeking out on the horizon and birds chirping merrily. Even though the boys were nervous, they had woken at a decent hour. The Dursley's only allowed them the bathroom for five minutes, so they showered together before dressing in some of their new clothes. They then checked to make sure everything was together, shrinking their trunk and putting them in their pockets before heading out to the curb, ready to call the Night Bus. Glancing around to make sure no one was paying attention, Tyler pulled out his wand and made a slashing motion. They both waited with baited breath, not sure it worked until a BANG broke the silence. A large purple triple-decker bus had appeared. Tyler grinned before greeting the conductor and handing him twenty two sickles. Half an hour and an incredibly frightening journey later, Harry and Tyler were in front of Kings Cross Station. Walking to the platform, they eyed the brick wall nervously. Sharing worried glances, they clasped hands before taking a deep breath, closing their eyes, and walking quickly into the brick wall.

When they opened their eyes they were met with a fantastic sight. Steam was coming from the top of a shining red and black train. A brick platform sported tons of wizarding and muggle families displaying a wide range of emotions. Most mothers were crying while their husbands attempted to hold back their own tears. Above them in golden letters on a wrought-iron sign read 'Platform Nine and Three-Quarters'.

Quickly, they boarded the train, trying to avoid the crowd and hoping to get an empty compartment. Luckily, they were able to find one about halfway down the train. Peering out the window they continued observing the various families. Tons of conversations were going on, but one in particular caught their attention. Shamelessly, they eavesdropped on the exchange.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose" a young red-headed boy was attempting to jerk away from his mother who had grabbed him and was rubbing his face with a handkerchief.

"Mum! Geroof!" he whined before wiggling free.

"Aaaaah, has ickle Ronnikins got something on his nosie?" One of the older boys teased. His twin (or at least who looked identical to him and Tyler and Harry had assumed to be his twin) ruffled the boy Ron's hair who looked annoyed at this.

"Shut it" Ron grumbled.

"Where's Percy?" the woman who they assumed was the mother asked as she tried to herd her red-haired children into one group. Just then another red-haired boy came striding over confidently, his Hogwarts robes billowing behind him. He had a shiny silver badge that had the letter _P_ on it.

"Can't stay long Mother. I'm up at the front. The prefects have got two compartments to themselves so we can discuss—" he was explaining, only to be interrupted by one of the twins.

"Oh, are you a prefect Percy?" The twin gasped as if surprised. "You should have mentioned it! We had no idea!" He seemed devastated, but Harry and Tyler could sense the smirk.

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," the other twin said contemplated "Once—"

"Or twice—"

"A minute—"

"All summer—" the two twins spoke back and forth, sharing identical grins.

"Oh, shut it" Percy the prefect snapped in annoyance. It was there that Harry and Tyler stopped listening. Having no one who cared about them besides each other, they didn't want to have to listen to crying and blubbering they knew was soon to come. Harry rested his head on his brother's lap after he had closed the window. Tyler ran his fingers through his brother's long hair and sighed.

That was the sight one Draco Malfoy came upon not minutes later. He had been trying to find Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Theodore Nott. Having no success so far, he had decided just to find a compartment and greet them at the feast. Opening a compartment door, he stopped when he saw it was occupied by two boys. One with long black hair was resting his head and looked to have fallen asleep on the other boy's lap. Hazel eyes turned to look at him. Draco almost gasped. These must be the Potter twins! Determined not to make a scene he maintained his mask and entered the compartment.

"Hello, do you mind if I join you? I was looking for my friends but can't seem to find them". The hazel eyed boy gave him a suspicious look before nodding his head.

"I'm Draco Malfoy" Draco introduced himself, holding out his hand and giving a small smile. Tyler smiled back then and returned the handshake enthusiastically.

"I'm Tyler Potter and this is my brother Hadrian Potter" he returned politely. Tyler was pleased when Draco only nodded and sat down after closing the doors.

"So….do you play Quidditch?" Tyler asked. And so a friendship was born. For the rest of the ride while Harry slept blissfully unaware Tyler and Draco discussed the intriguing and engaging topic of Quidditch. It was only when they were close to the school that Tyler woke Harry so they could change into their robes.

Draco was surprised to see how much smaller Hadrian was than his brother. Mentally storing his thoughts, he decided to ask his godfather, Professor Snape, more about it when they had a chance to talk. However he was entranced by the shining emerald eyes, full red lips, high cheekbones and small pet nose. Long black hair fell in delicate waves around his face highlighting porcelain skin with not a blemish in sight save for the lightning bold scar on his forehead. However that small scar was mostly blocked by side bangs. All in all, he looked like an angel. Blushing, Draco turned away so the twins could change.

Once they were done, Tyler introduced his brother to Draco, who shook his hand briefly before blushing and grasping his brother's hand. Luckily they had arrived so Harry was saved from having to interact too much with Draco. Departing the train together, they were greeted by a large lamp that came bobbing over their heads. An incredibly tall and big man was holding the lamp and was calling out to the students.

"First years! First years over here! C'mon, follow me—anymore first years? Mind your step now! First years follow me!" The large man was beaming over the heads of the first years. Stumbling and trying not to slip, the first years followed the large man down a narrow steep path lined with what Harry assumed was trees due to the complete darkness. He tightened his hold on Tyler's hand. Nobody spoke and the only sounds that could be heard was the shuffling of feet and an occasional sniffing from someone.

Soon they stopped and stood in front of a large lake. Boats sat on the shore and the large man was loading people into them. It was only once everyone was seated that the fleet move all at once, gliding silently across the lake.

"You'll get your first sight of Hogwarts in a sec" The large man called out "Just around this bend here". A gasp followed his words as the school first came into sight. Perched atop a mountain stood a grand castle out of a story book with tower and turrets. Windows sparkled under the starry sky. A smile crossed Harry's face and he rested his chin on Tyler's shoulder.

"It's amazing Harry" Tyler whispered to him. Harry only nodded in agreement.

"Heads down" Came the booming voice and everyone bend their head as the boats carried them through a curtain of curling green ivy that obscured an opening in the face of the cliff. A dark tunnel greeted them and only the large man's lantern could be seen ahead of them. Luckily it wasn't long until they reached a harbor where they all disembarked onto large rocks. Clambering up a narrow passageway they came at last upon grass darkened by the shadow of the castle. A huge flight of stone steps loomed above them and everyone climbed up them in excitement to be met by a huge oak front door. The man raised a gigantic fist and knocked loudly three times on the door.

A tall, imposing witch in emerald-green robes with a wide brimmed hat stood just inside as the door swung open. She had a stern face and Harry fitted himself behind Tyler, telling himself that this was not a woman to cross.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall". The women appraised them silently.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here". She pulled the door the rest of the way open to reveal the entrance hall. It was a huge elegant space lined with portraits and suits of armor. Harry looked around in wonder seeing his brother and Draco doing the same. They were led to a large door where they were stopped. Muffled voices could be heard coming from the other side and Harry wondered if they were the last to arrive.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your houses will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house and sleep in your house dormitory, as well as spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you; please wait quietly". She left the chamber and Tyler and Harry exchanged nervous glances.

"Draco, do you know what the Sorting Ceremony involves?" Tyler asked their new friend.

"Father told me that you just have to put on an old hat" however Draco looked a little skeptical. People all around them were spouting other ways they were going to be sorted, some seeming incredibly implausible such as battling a mountain troll. Screaming broke the guessing. About ten ghosts had come streaming though the wall behind them. Pearly-white and slightly translucent, they floated across the room, apparently ignorant to the crowd of first years who were staring at them.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance—" one plumper ghost was saying.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the changes he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost, we all know the bloody baron is the only one able to control him in the slightest, and ever since he reappeared he's been hiding from us—I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff with a beard sporting tights asked them. Nobody answered.

"New students!" the plump ghost named Friar exclaimed while smiling down at them, "About to be sorted I suppose?" A few braver students nodded.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house you know" he said brightly. They were stopped from replying by a sharp voice snapping at them.

"Move along now. They Sorting Ceremony is about to start". Professor McGonagall had come back into the hall and was ushering the students into a line. Harry gasped quietly when he first entered the Great Hall. The Hall was lit by thousands upon thousands of floating candles that floated high above four long tables and a fifth perpendicular to the others. Each table hosted the upper years and were adorned with glittering golden plates and goblets. It was an incredible sight. The first years came to a halt in front of a stool that held a patched and frayed old hat. Everyone stared at the hat in silence until it twitched and then the tip near the brim opened wide and the hat began to sing.

Harry and Tyler were too awestruck to really hear what was being said, but they gained a general understanding of what each house was like. Once it was over, the whole hall broke into applause. The hat bowed to the four tables before once more becoming still. Professor McGonagall stepped towards the stool and then pulled out a roll or parchment before turning and facing the students once more.

"When I call your name, you will put on the Hat and sit on the stool to be sorted" she called out. "Abbott, Hannah!" The first girl, pink-faced with blond hair stumbled forwards and put on the hat before sitting down. A moment passed before;

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hat shouted. The second table from the right clapped and cheered as Hannah dazedly walked over to the table and sat down. This continued as more and more students were called out. They watched as Draco got sorted quickly into Slytherin. He had sent them a thumbs-up before taking his seat at the table on the far right. It wasn't long until their turn. After Perks, they were finally called.

"Potter, Hadrian!" As Harry stepped forward, loud whispers broke out. Harry didn't like it. He just wanted it to be over and done with so he could be back with Tyler. The last thing he saw as the hat slipped over his eyes was the entire hall staring at him with their mouths open.

" _My my, what do we have here? I see you have led a hard life young Potter. Mmm don't want to be separated from your brother either. Well, we'll have to see about that. An incredible mind. You would do well in Ravenclaw. However you would not do well there at all. Cutthroat they are"_ the hat began.

" _Um, excuse me sir hat, but is Hat really your name?_ " Harry interrupted, a bit nervous about angering the magical object. He was instead rewarded by a rumbling laugh.

 _"Oh I like you young Hadrian. I do have a name. You can call me Atticus. Feel free to visit me in the Headmaster's office anytime. I'm sure we'd get along wonderfully. Now, don't want to keep people waiting. The place for you is where you will form your real family. Where you will be looked after and allowed to grow. Yes, the place for you is—"_

"SLYTHERIN!" Harry was met with dead silence as he tugged the hat off his head. Keeping his head down, he headed to the Slytherin table and took a seat next to Draco. He stared fixedly at his plate while he waited for Tyler to be sorted.

"Potter, Tyler" and the same muttering and stares followed the boy. Tyler slipped on the hat and awaited the hat's decision.

" _Oh, very caring towards your brother. And what's this I see? Already friends with young mister Malfoy. Your brother requested not to be separated from you, you know. At first I was hesitant, after all sometimes siblings get split up. But for him to heal and you to grow, I believe this is one set of twins that should not be separated. And so, you shall also go to—"_

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted once more. Tyler smiled and skipped merrily to his brother who gave him a beaming smile and immediately took his hand once more. Tyler gave it a small squeeze and turned back to watch the rest of the sorting. After the silence had stretched to the point of awkwardness, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and called out the rest of the names. Once "Zabini, Blaise" had been sorted into Slytherin, Albus Dumbledore stood up. He opened his arms as he beamed down at the students.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin out banquet, I would like to say a few short words. And here theyare: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down as everyone clapped and cheered. Harry and Tyler just blinked as Draco rolled his eyes. Then suddenly the dishes in front of them were piled high with every kind of food imaginable. Roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, steak, bacon, peas, fries, carrots, boiled potatoes. The list stretched on. Harry looked at the food in awe. Never had he seen so much. However after being starved most his life, Harry knew he had to take it slow. Taking a tiny portion of the vegetable and a little piece of the lamb and ate slowly and savored the delicious food. Tyler took no such precautions and soon his plate was piled high with a bit of everything.

Tyler was soon talking animatedly with their new housemates while Harry ate quietly, focusing on his plate and eavesdropping on all the different conversations. He also took the time to look up at the high table. The Headmaster sat in the middle, Professor McGonagall on his left. Next to her was another witch, and next to her was Professor Snape. He was sneering at the man on his left who was wearing a large purple turban. A few more witches and wizards lined that side before Hagrid who sat on the very end. On the other side, a short man who looked like a goblin sat, engaging the Headmaster in conversation. Next to him were more witches and wizards who Harry supposed he would be introduced to soon.

After dessert, where Harry had taken some fruit and a treacle tart, Professor Dumbledore stood up once more.

"Ahem—just a few words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. And now, off you trot!" Harry determined that he would not be going to the third-floor corridor. Standing up, the twins followed the other Slytherin first years down into the bowels of the castle. Down and down they went until they stopped in front of a portrait of a young man with black hair and piercing blue eyes. He glared at the students and sniffed.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room and dorms. The password changes on a weekly basis and will be posted on the notice board Fridays. No one is to tell anyone from another house the password or even where this entrance is. The first password is _Salazar_. The portrait sneered at them and then opened. Everyone clambered through the portrait hole. They entered a short hall which led to a large round room adorned with tables, chairs, filled bookcases, fireplaces, and armchairs. The room was decorated in green and silver. One of the walls was made of glass, and Harry could see fish and other creatures swimming on the other side.

"Welcome to Slytherin. We are known for ambition, secrecy, and deceit. I hope you all learn to utilize these traits and above all learn loyalty. We are a private house. What happens in here stays. We do not air our dirty laundry like the other houses. Even if you have a problem with someone, as soon as you step outside the portrait it ceases to exist. The dorms are split into the girls' and boys' dorm. The prefects' rooms are separate. Try not to come to us and solve problems on your own. Professor Snape is our head of house. If you have any major issues, feel free to go to him. He is also the Potions professor. Good luck tomorrow and goodnight". With that, the prefects left after showing the two genders to their dorms. Double rooms lined the hall and Harry and Tyler claimed one for themselves. As soon as they entered a room they were met with two four-poster beds fitted with dark green curtains as well as green comforters and pillowcases embroidered with silver snakes that seemed to move in the light. Changing quickly after their trunks had appeared, they chose a bed and cuddled close before succumbing to sleep exhausted after a long day. Their last thoughts were 'things would work out'.


	8. Hogwarts and Quidditch

**Title:** Finding Family

 **Pairings:** Harry/Tyler (OMC) Sirius/Remus James/Lily

 **Warnings:** Slash, non-con, child abuse, eventual twincest (let me know if I've missed anything)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any characters, and no money is being made

 **AN: So...er...it's been a month. I'm sorry for the super late update. Unfortunately life has been super busy (college, midterms, clubs, internship apps, etc.) so I haven't found the time to write. Luckily, spring break is coming up so hopefully I'll have a bit of time to write then! Anyways, enjoy the new chapter and let me know your thoughts. Even though I don't always respond, I love hearing what y'all think.**

 **Chapter 8: Hogwarts and Quidditch**

"Over there!"

"Next to the Malfoy boy"

"With the long black hair?"

"Did you see the scar?"

As soon as the boys had stepped out of the dungeons whispers had followed them. Harry tried his best to remain hidden behind Tyler and occasionally Draco. He still didn't completely trust Draco though. Tyler didn't really mind the stares at first, but he hated that they made Harry so uncomfortable and frightened. However after a full morning of whispers and stares even Tyler got tired of it. People were treating them like some exotic animal at the zoo.

Harry had wanted to spend the morning figuring out the floor plan and finding his classes so they wouldn't get lost. However with all the people following them around it was impossible. He wanted to explore though. One of the books he had read was 'Hogwarts, A History' and which claimed that there were a hundred and fifty staircases that varied in size and shape which even moved, had vanishing steps, and even grew narrower or wider. There were doors that blended in as solid walls, and solid walls that pretended to be doors and so on. Harry had already seen some of the portraits moving around, but according to the book they could also visit other portraits (which was actually an annoying habit if you were marking your location by the portraits contents).

Suits of armor moved about the castle at will and hundreds of windows were place randomly around the castle. Some of which had no business where they were. When they reached the great hall, Harry ceased his musings and proceeded to sit down between Tyler and Draco. He kept his head down, allowing his long hair to curtain his face.

Breakfast for them turned out to be an annoying affair. More than half of the great hall proceeded to stare at the twins for the majority of the time, so Harry and Tyler tried their best to eat as quickly as possible. Even most of the staff was staring at them, and if this wasn't nerve wracking then the boys didn't know what was. Luckily, the heads of houses had taken that moment to hand out schedules, and as soon as Professor Snape set theirs down in front of them, they hurried out the hall.

~~~~~~~~Cut~~~~~~~Cut~~~~~~~Cut~~~~~Cut~~~~~

Even though the two boys were plagued by people, Draco continued to stick by them and provide a distraction through tales of growing up in a wizarding house hold. He educated them on what house elves were, the proper way to eat, how to greet someone, what floo was and so on.

And when classes started, Harry and Tyler were very pleased. The classes were simply fascinating, and for the two smart boys, they soaked up the new information like sponges. Every Thursday night at midnight, they learned about the stars, constellations, and how magic played into this. Harry found this connection between magic and the starts enlightening, but determined that muggles were actually more advanced when it came to knowledge of the planets and space in general.

Slytherin and Gryffindor shared a majority of classes (which the twins found weird since they seemed to hate each other), one of which was Herbology. Tyler who had done most of the gardening for the Durselys was especially good at. There, they learned in a large greenhouse, discussing properties and how to care for the most bizarre plants and fungi. Even though Harry was frightened of most of the Professors, he quite liked Professor Sprout, who was slightly plump and always had a smile on her face.

History of Magic everyone determined immediately was a waste of time, and most everyone fell asleep within the first five minutes of the ghost's droning voice. Luckily, Harry had already read the book and so was able to sleep without being worried about falling behind. Charms was a great class, and both Tyler and Harry took to it immediately. Professor Flitwick was half goblin and was so short that he had to stand on a pile of books so he could see the entire class over his desk. He knew his subject inside out, and his enthusiasm and teaching style kept everyone motivated and on task. Both boys found that they not only enjoyed the class, but were quite good at it. Not only could they perform the spells on the first try generally, but they understood why and how it worked.

Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall was interesting to say the least. McGonagall herself was very strict, but also fair. She had laid out the rules right away and didn't discriminate between houses. Tyler found it especially fascinating that she could turn into a cat. He was determined that by his final years here he too would become an animagus.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was a joke. Slytherins and even the other houses had been looking forward to their first class only to be disappointed. Professor Quirrell kept the room smelling of garlic due to his fear of vampires, and Harry and Tyler both got headaches after every class. They weren't sure if it was due to the stuttering or the garlic.

One of their favorite classes turned out to be Potions though. Professor Snape had strode in the first day, robes billowing black behind him. When he reached the front of the class he had crossed his arms and looked down at them disdainfully. He had gone through everyone's names, pausing after the twins, but continuing onto the rest. Once he was done he began a short speech.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making" He spoke barely above a whisper, and the entire class leaned forward trying to hear what he was saying. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death—if you prove you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach". Most people had looked amazed until the last part when they suddenly turned disgruntled.

Professor Snape had then gone over safety before flipping over the chalkboard to reveal the instructions of how to brew a cure for boils. Harry and Tyler had immediately paired up. Tyler fetched ingredients while Harry put the water on to boil. Even though Tyler turned out to be rather mediocre at the actual brewing, Harry was a genius at it and saved their grade. All in all, a decent schedule and the boys were happy.

Everything was going well until something spectacular for Tyler and Draco happened. Draco had blackmailed Marcus Flint, Prefect and Quidditch captain, into taking them flying. Harry had tagged along, but shook his head in firm denial when asked if he was going to fly. Draco had brought along his Nimbus 2000 from home and Tyler borrowed one of the better school brooms. Heading down to the pitch, Tyler had been awed by the huge stands and flags rippling in the wind.

Draco had explained the game of Quidditch many times to the twins, so they knew what everything was at his point which was probably a good thing because Flint did not look like he was up to explaining anything. Flint had brought along the chest full of the Quidditch balls, and proceeded to open it. Immediately the bludgers quivered in place, begging to be released. Flint just ignored them and proceeded to pull out the quaffle. He turned to Harry and told him to release the snitch after at least twenty minutes had passed. Harry had nodded and then sat down next to the chest.

"How about we mount these broom?" Draco grinned at Tyler. Tyler only beamed back. Clutching the broom in both hands, he swung one leg over and kicked off the ground. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. He felt so free! Closing his eyes he focused on the wind in his hair. He never wanted to land.

"Get ready Potter!" Came Flint's gravely voice. Tyler opened his eyes again just in time for the red quaffle to come pelting at him. Deftly catching it, he tossed it to Malfoy. Soon they were taking turns scoring and passing around. Draco was a very good chaser, and made most of the shots, even with Marcus playing keeper. And then the snitch was released. Draco and Tyler had decided to make it a competition to see who could catch it. Flying high, they flew in gentle circles trying to catch a glimpse of the golden ball.

And then Tyler saw it. There! Glinting in the sun, the snitch was just hovering in place over by one of the goal posts. Tyler felt as if he was caught in a staring contest with the object before he shot off towards it. Tyler was leaning as far forward on the broom as possible. His eyes stung from the wind. Draco had noticed as well though, and they were soon neck and neck, diving closer and closer to the ground. Draco, not willing to kill himself over a game, pulled up slowly. Tyler however just deepened his dive and swooped his hand down. Cool metal from the snitch met his fingers and he grinned, puling the front of the broom up just in time to stop from crashing. Landing beside Draco, whose jaw was dropped in amazement, he proceeded to laud his victory even as he panted for breath.

Both boys had red cheeks and wind swept hair that stuck up in the craziest direction. Harry skipped over and giggled at them, amazing Draco who had never heard him even utter a sound. Trying to tame their hair, Harry eventually smiled and gave up, just giving them a shrug.

It was at that moment that Professor Snape came over, a scowl on his face.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. What on earth were you thinking? You are lucky I was one who caught you otherwise you would have cost the house many points. However since it was I, I believe I must talk to the headmaster about letting two first years on the time. Flint, I believe you need a chaser and seeker, do you not?" Flint just nodded. "Very well, go back to the dorms. I believe you've all had enough excitement for one afternoon". Then he turned around and glided back into the castle. And so, Draco and Tyler joined the Slytherin Quidditch team.


	9. Three-headed dogs, Halloween, and Trolls

**Title:** Finding Family

 **Pairings:** Harry/Tyler (OMC) Sirius/Remus James/Lily

 **Warnings:** Slash, non-con, child abuse, eventual twincest (let me know if I've missed anything)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any characters, and no money is being made

 **AN: So...er...it's been a month...again. I'm sorry for the super late update. Unfortunately life has still been super busy (college, clubs, internship apps, etc.) so I haven't found the time to write. I thought I would have time to write during Spring break but, well, I ended up going in a networking trip and that kept me super busy. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new chapter (hopefully the next one won't take me a month to get done) and let me know your thoughts. Even though I don't always respond, I love hearing what y'all think.**

 **Chapter 9: Three-headed dog, Halloween, and Trolls**

Months passed, and Harry and Tyler made many new friends among the Slytherins. Their group consisted of Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle they were friendly with, but not quite as close. Harry was reminded too much of Dudley and Uncle whenever he was near them which didn't help either. They also made a few Gryffindor friends. More specifically the Weasley twins, Fred and George. The two red-heads had been curious about the Potter twins and had proceeded to prank them. This had turned into an all-out prank war which had the Professors in a tizzy trying to stop it. In the end they had called it a tie, however they had gained valuable new friends.

One day they had been exploring the castle when they happened upon a secret passageway behind a portrait. Excited, they had followed it, only to end on the third floor corridor, not realizing at the time. It was then they discovered why the corridor was forbidden. Approaching a door, they had opened it with a simple alohamora spell and slipped inside. A gentle wind blew on them. Not seeing anything and wondering where the breeze was coming from, Draco had muttered lumos. There in front of them was a giant three headed dog. A Cerberus. Wrenching the door open, they ran out the door and back down the passageway, making sure to shut and lock the door behind them. Draco had been incensed and complained about writing to his father about it. But it was soon put behind them in favor of homework and other adventures.

Soon it was Halloween. The day dawned bright and clear. Everyone was chattering excitedly about the feast. Tyler was excited to drown in candy and sweets. Pumpkins were floating in the Great Hall and Peeves was being extra nasty. Harry however had never really liked Halloween. Not only was it the day they lost their parents, but it was also the day Dudley would dress up and eat even more candy than normal while he was forced to watch. He had also been required to hand out the candy to people, but not allowed to eat it. Coming up with excuses as to why he wasn't trick-or-treating had become especially difficult over the years.

Draco had explained that this was actually Samhain, a holiday for wizards in which the veil between worlds was thinnest and Magic was strongest. In celebration, those who practiced the old ways would sacrifice some food to Magic in order to honor her. Harry and Tyler and decided to try it, and had grabbed apples at breakfast. Once back in the dorms, Draco had showed them how to perform the ritual. All they had to do was point their wand at the fruit and will it to be sacrificed to magic. Draco had demonstrated before they had both tried. Harry took a deep breath and focused on the fruit. Concentrating hard, he willed it to Magic, cajoling and flattering her all the while. Not seconds later, the apple turned to ash and Harry felt a warmness surround him and calm him down. For Tyler it was very similar. Both boys determined to continue this tradition in the future as well as learn more about other wizarding holidays.

It was during lunch that they caught wind of a rumor. Apparently the youngest Weasley, Ron, had insulted Hermione Granger, an intelligent Gryffindor who the twins thought should have been in Ravenclaw. Someone had seen her in the bathroom crying. Most people were indifferent to the matter though and the day proceeded.

At last it was the feast. Laughing, the twins and their friends piled into the Great Hall where they stopped dead.

"Wow" Tyler breathed. The Great Hall was decorated with floating jack-o-lanterns. All the ghosts were dancing and laughing, sharing tales of their deaths and others as they floated from table to table. The ceiling had been enchanted as a foggy night sky with a full moon and twinkling stars. The room was dimly lit giving the hall an eerie atmosphere. The tables were amazing though. They were piled high with sweets of all kinds from caramel apples to pastries and more. Sitting down, they boys all proceeded to dig in. Even Harry grabbed a caramel apple, curious about the draw. Pleasantly surprised, he nibbled on it the rest of the meal.

Just as it was nearing the end and most students were stuffed, the doors to the Great Hall burst open and a shaking Professor Quirrell came running in.

"TROLL! _Troll in the dungeons!"_ he screamed while gasping for breath. "Th-thought you ought to know" he said faintly before his knees buckled and he collapsed face first on the floor. Panic like no other covered the Hal. Draco leapt from his seat, pulling Harry and Tyler with him. A resounding "Quiet" from the Headmaster halted the chaos. He told the prefects to lead the students to their dorm while gathering the teachers to head to the dungeons. As everyone else filed out, the Slytherin prefects held all the Slytherins back.

"The dear Headmaster seems to have forgotten where our dorms are, so for now we will go to another designated safe area".

"Bloody Dumbledore" Draco growled under his breath. Harry just gave him a look, believing that the Headmaster had honestly forgotten in the chaos. It was when they passed a bathroom that Harry remembered the rumor from lunch. Tugging on Tyler's sleeve his pulled him aside.

" _Tyler, what about Hermione! She doesn't know about the troll. What if it's not in the dungeons anymore?"_ Tyler just stared for a moment before huffing and grabbing Harry's hand. Running down hallways, they finally came upon the correct bathroom. Immediately, a rotten smell filled their nostrils. The troll, at least twelve-feet with a small head and giant club, was pulling open the bathroom door and stepping inside. Both boys gasped. Then they heard a high pitched scream. Creeping over to the door, they peeked in to see Granger pressed against the far wall cowering before the troll which was dragging its club behind it destroying sinks and stalls in the process.

Tyler, deciding enough was enough, grabbed a piece of the rubble and threw it at the troll's head and yelled "RUN" at the girl. The troll halted its progress toward Hermione and proceeded to turn around. _Uh-oh_ Tyler thought as the troll started heading towards him and Harry. Soon the two boys were backed into a corner. Harry pulled out his want and sent a Reducto spell towards its mouth which was opened in a roar. Screaming in pain, it clawed at its mouth before raising its club once more. As Harry continued to throw Reducto spells at it, Tyler decided to do one of the most idiotic things of his life. He caught the club and jumped onto the troll's back. Once there, he hung on for dear life as the troll tried to hit him with the club. Tyler stuck his wand up the troll's nose which only seemed to anger the troll more. Thrown off the troll finally, Harry had a genius thought. _The bigger you are, the harder you fall_. Quickly, he sent Glacius at the floor underneath the troll. Slipping, the troll fell flat on his face. When it tried to stand up, Harry sent a Wigardium Leviosa at the club and brought it down on the troll's head finally knocking it unconscious.

It was then that the teacher's came running in, having heard the commotion. Hermione was crouched next to Tyler who was dazed while Harry just stood next to the troll looking calm and pristine as ever. The Professor's looked around in shock before narrowing their eyes.

"What on earth were you thinking?" Professor McGonagall snapped at them, fury evident in her tone. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitories?!"

Hermione glanced around nervously before deciding to answer honestly.

"Please Professor McGonagall, they saved my life. See, I wasn't at the feast because Ronald Weasley had said something really mean today in class and I didn't want to face anyone nor was I up to celebrating. I was here in the bathroom when suddenly the troll entered and started heading right towards me. I screamed, and then Tyler and Harry were there". Hermione's voice was getting shriller as the hysterics sunk in. "Tyler threw something at it and Harry sent a spell in its mouth. Then Tyler jumped on its back and stuck his wand up its nose! Then Tyler got thrown off and Harry did something to make the floor turn to ice and the troll fell. Then Harry levitated the club and dropped it on the troll". All the Professors were looking at the twins in disbelief. Hermione had finally broken into tears and was sobbing openly. Professor McGonagall's face softened in sympathy while Professor Snape and Quirrell gave the boys calculating looks.

"Well. That was extremely brave and extremely foolish, all of you. You should have run away, not confronted the thing. Five points to Slytherin. For sheer dumb luck". Then she hustled Hermione off to the hospital wing leaving Quirrell to deal with the troll. Professor Snape led the boys back to their dorm, giving them a look.

Once they reached their room, they slowly undressed down to their boxers then crawled into bed together like always. The second bed had never once been touched. Cuddling, they soon fell asleep, trying to put the troll out of their minds.


	10. Yule Holiday

**Title:** Finding Family

 **Pairings:** Harry/Tyler (OMC) Sirius/Remus James/Lily

 **Warnings:** Slash, non-con, child abuse, eventual twincest (let me know if I've missed anything)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any characters, and no money is being made

 **AN: Hello, it's me...sorry for the delay...again. I actually had this ready weeks ago, but then I traveled abroad and didn't bring my computer so I had no way of uploading the new chapter. I was so busy applying for summer jobs and packing that I completely forgot before I left. So sorry about that. But, well, here it is. Hopefully the next one won't take as long. Enjoy! And let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter 10: Yule Holiday**

The troll mishap was soon forgotten, as the twins didn't talk about it, and Hermione kept quiet as well. What held most of Tyler and Draco's attention, was the first Quidditch match. It was Gryffindor against Slytherin, the biggest game of the year, and Tyler had been extremely nervous. Draco's father had purchased all new state of the art brooms for the team, so Tyler was able to use a great broom. Luckily, everything had gone perfectly, and Slytherin had won 245 to 60.

But what the twins were most excited about was that Draco had invited them over for Yule. They were finally going to see a real wizarding house and family! For weeks now Tyler had been grilling Draco on everything possible about his house and parents while Harry had been listening attentively and relaying any and all questions he had through Tyler.

The two boys' had been distracted for about a week when Fred and George Weasley who they had become good friends with, had given them an incredible gift. The Marauders Map. It looked like a bit of spare old parchment, but when you said "I'm solemnly swear I'm up to no good" a detailed map of Hogwarts would appear along with everyone's name and where they were in the castle. Tyler had done a fair bit of exploring along with Draco, finding everything from secret passageways to abandoned classrooms that would be useful for practicing their spells. Hadrian would have come along, but had been suffering a headache and had gone to the hospital wing. Tyler and Draco used the map at night to check in on him and keep him company.

And then it was finally time to depart. Trunks were packed and a final feast had been served to give farewell and wish a Happy Christmas to everyone. Draco had grumbled in annoyance when Christmas had been mentioned, but the lure of treats had quickly quieted him. The next morning found the twins, Draco, and the majority of the school on board the train. Hadrian and Tyler had been sad that the Weasley twins had to stay at Hogwarts, but promised to send them presents and lots of letters.

When the train finally pulled into Kings Cross hours later, Draco dragged the boys behind them as he looked for his mother in the crowd. Wizards and witches that stood on the platform awaiting their own children bore Christmas colors on robes, scarves, and gloves.

"Mother!" Draco cried out, and Tyler and Harry followed him over to an incredibly gorgeous witch. "Tyler and Hadrian Potter, this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy. Mother, may I present the Potter twins, Tyler and Hadrian?" Narcissa stepped forwards before responding.

"You may" she then held out a dainty white hand. Harry took in her features as Tyler stepped forwards to kiss the hand gently. Narcissa had pale blonde hair that was worn in a loose bun, some strands framing her elegant face. She had a fine-boned face and ice blue eyes. A pink and green aura surrounded her and Harry smiled faintly. "It is a pleasure to meet you both Mr. and Mr. Potter".

Hadrian bowed slightly from the neck, before taking her hand and pressing his lips to the center of her palm in the traditional pureblood greeting. He then turned to Tyler and inclined his head slightly, letting him know he wanted Tyler to impart the rest of his greeting.

"Mrs. Malfoy, it is a pleasure to meet you. We come as a guest, willing and hoping to become friends and take part and abide in the laws of hospitality". Harry knew he had used an older more formal greeting, but even though he trusted Draco, the rest of the Malfoy's were still neutral territory, and he was not about to risk his brother. Narcissa seemed pleased with the greeting however and her blue eyes sparkled and a faint smile appeared on her face.

"I have not heard those words in a long time Mr. Potter. It would seem you know the old ways". She was looking at Tyler, who only shook his head and looked a bit embarrassed.

"Not I Mrs. Malfoy, but my brother. I'm afraid he doesn't talk very much and so I am only following his orders on this" Tyler told her meekly. "He would also like to add on a bit more. Do we have your word that the portkey set to take us to Malfoy Manor will land us outside so that we may be personally invited inside by you as hostess?"

Draco was giving Harry a calculating look and was about to protest when Narcissa responded.

"I swear that this portkey" here she pulled out a piece of ribbon "will take us to the steps of the front door and when we land I will invite the both of you in. I also swear that no harm will come to either of you on the journey or once we arrive as a promise of hospitality".

"Thank you" Tyler said before the four of them stepped forward and gripped the portkey, Harry waiting until the other three had touched it. Narcissa gave Harry a small smile just as a tug on their navel griped them and they were whirled away into nothingness. Tyler landed flat on his face while Draco, Narcissa, and Hadrian had managed to stay standing. Blushing, he quickly stood up. They had arrived on the front steps as promised, a field of freshly fallen snow behind them. Harry smiled as he felt the hum of magic from the manor enter his conscious. The building was grand, and even though it could have been hectic, it was not. Everything seemed to have been carefully planned and Harry decided that it fit his image of the Malfoys very well. Windows faced every possible direction and wrapped around the house, symmetrical and the matched in size when facing a certain direction. The marbled grey stone was done in beautiful but careful patterns. The front doors themselves, were dark oak, with intricate patterns carved into it.

Despite the beauty of the place, what Hadrian found most impressive were the wards. They were everywhere, massive and awe inspiring. Harry didn't know too much about wards, but he could tell these were held up by old power and were incredibly strong. He could feel them prodding and closing in around him, evaluating him. Once they seemed to accept him, they relaxed and melted away allowing Harry to relax as well.

"By my blood, I welcome you to our home. You both shall eat freely our bread and our meat and have free use of the cloth of our beds and the fire from the hearths. No harm shall come to you here, and if it does then I will ask my blood itself to take vengeance on him that has done you wrong."

Harry gave her a knowing look and then smiled and nodded at her. She smiled back, understanding that this was enough of an acceptance. They all then headed inside, Draco in the lead who was dragging Tyler behind him. Once they stepped inside, a tall imposing man met them.

"Father!" Draco cried happily, and released Tyler's hand to run and hug his father. The man gave him a quick smile and returned the hug fleetingly. Harry gave the man a quick glance to ascertain his aura. It was predominantly blue, but hints of black and red swirled around certain areas. Harry stepped behind his brother for protection. Tyler set his shoulders and prepared himself to meet Draco's father. He knew Hadrian only hid behind him if something was the matter, and so he was slightly more cautious. Draco then turned and started introducing Lucius Malfoy to Harry and Tyler. Tyler however was too busy, caught in a staring match with the man.

Lucius looked just like his son, only with more lines on his face. Pale blonde hair and gray eyes were prominent. However it was obvious to tell he had on a mask of ice. He was dressed in fine robes of pale blue, and carried a cane.

"Welcome to Malfoy manor Mr. and Mr. Potter. I look forward to getting to know you during your stay". With that, they followed Mr. Malfoy further into the house. And what a glorious house it turned out to be. The two boys had been put together in the same room (after asking politely if it was alright) and it was a beautiful room. There were no portraits in it (Harry assumed that all guest rooms didn't have portraits as to not make the guests uncomfortable) and faced east. The boys took great pleasure in watching the sunrise together. The ceiling had also been enchanted to show any constellation that was asked. A house elf named Dobby had come and woken them in the morning and taken them to the dining hall which was a long room that held a long oak table and fancy chairs. After a wonderful breakfast that had the twins wondering how the Malfoy's weren't fat, they had followed Draco outside where they were soon engaged in a snowball fight on the Quidditch Pitch. They had all laughed and laughed, and Draco had been excited when Harry had laughed as well since it was a rare occurrence.

Lunch had been just as wonderful, and Narcissa had showed Harry to the piano, where she then played a song and showed him the keys and what they were called before allowing Harry to try it. He had mentioned wanting to learn during breakfast and was surprised yet grateful when Mrs. Malfoy had shown it. They had soon all learned that Harry was a natural, and for the rest of the break he could be heard playing song after song. It was easy to tell that Narcissa loved having the twins over, especially once they learned they were technically cousins since their grandmother had been a Black.

Lucius had been more of an enigma, and Harry had spent long hours just staring at the man trying to determine if he could be trusted. On the last of these occasions, they had both been in the Library reading, Lucius sitting opposite of Harry. They had met gazes over their books. Staring at each other, Lucius had taken a sip of wine before smiling and nodding at Harry. It was then Harry relaxed and gave him a quick smile back. From then one, the two could be found in the Library and other places together constantly, Harry waving his arms and giving Lucius looks which were then interpreted perfectly by the man. A friendship and mentorship had been formed and both were extremely happy with the results.

Christmas morning dawned bright and early, a gently snowfall swirling outside. Harry had cuddled close to his bother in their sleep, and his head ended up on Tyler's chest, and his arm holding onto his brother's waist like a Teddy Bear. Tyler blearily opened his eyes to this sight and smiled gently at his brother before giving him a lingering kiss on his head. Then he reached up with a free arm and stoked the dark, soft hair. Harry smiled and sighed in his sleep. This soon turned to a frown when pounding was heard on the door.

"Tyler, Harry! Wake up!" came Draco's muffled voice through the door. "It's Yule! Come on!" Harry startled awake. Grumbling, the twins looked outside. The sun wasn't even up yet telling them it was probably around five or so in the morning. They opened the door, and Draco grabbed one hand of each boy before dragging them down the stairs.

"Draco!" Tyler protested. He was used to early mornings, but this was just absurd. Then he thought of a way to maybe be able to go back to his warm bed.

"Draco, shouldn't we wait for your parents? I really don't think its proper to be heading down at this hour…"

"Merry Yule, boys," came Narcissa Malfoy's soft voice. Lucius stood next to her and they were both in the doorway to a room all the boys had not been allowed to enter yesterday.

"We do Yule early," came Draco's smug smile as he shoved the boys in front of him. Harry just rubbed his eyes sleepily and shrugged, not really minding. He'd never had a Christmas with other people besides his brother before so he was open to an early morning. Usually he had spent the day locked in his cupboard since the Dursley's didn't want him ruining anything. Tyler had got to spend Christmas with the Dursley's though so he knew what it was like. When Harry entered the room however, he gasped, the first sound to escape his mouth in front of the Malfoy's.

A Yule log roared in the hearth, providing one of the only two sources of light in the room, the other being the tree itself. And the tree was a masterpiece. Snowflakes had been captured and hung on its branches, charmed not to melt, and glowed silver, sparks tracing their patterns. Garlands of light danced around the tree and snowflakes. All this was topped off by a golden star that burned like fire at the top of the tree. Presents of all shapes and sizes had been placed along the bottom.

"The six presents near the outer edge are for you, Hadrian and Tyler," Mrs. Malfoy told them. Harry just turned to them in shock. No one had ever given him a present besides Tyler before! He of course had gotten them presents as well, but he was a guest! It was only proper. He shook his head at them frantically, only for Lucius to give him a look and he immediately blushed and stopped. Tyler took his hand and gave is a squeeze.

"Thank you, Mrs. and Mr. Malfoy. You didn't have to, but we appreciate your generosity". Draco had already sat down and was ripping the paper off of his presents. Tyler and Harry sat next to them and pulled their presents to them. Harry, not quite sure how to go about this, watched Draco and Tyler for a minute before shrugging and using his small hands to grab at the paper. Draco, who had just finished unwrapping his first present from his father (a book on defense) had yelled out thank you before moving on to the next package.

Tyler ended up receiving a practice snitch from Draco, a book on Quidditch from Narcissa, and a new broom from Lucius. Harry had given him a moleskin pouch that would hold any number of objects. He had taken to thanking them all profusely, especially Lucius, as well as holding his broom in awe and caressing it gently as if it were a pet.

The twins had given Draco a broom servicing kit as well as a sneak-a-scope. He had thanked them and given Tyler a hug. They had given Narcissa silver rings that would glow when anyone hostile was near, and Lucius had been given a golden pocket watch that worked also as a foe glass.

Hadrian was in awe of just receiving gifts and was sure the Malfoy's had picked up on it based on the way they glanced at each other suspiciously. The first gift he had opened had been from Draco and was gorgeous. It was a glass ball, and inside was a miniature model of the solar system that had been charmed so the planets rotated around the sun, a dazzling speck which Harry couldn't look directly into. He had thanked Draco by a nod of the head before moving on to the next gift which was from Narcissa. It was a book on Black heritage and the old ways. Lucius's was next. Harry was awed by what was inside. Pearl drop earrings lay inside along with a gold ring that had a pearl in the center. The pearl earrings had emeralds forming a circle around the pearl and highlighted his eyes. Tears of happiness spilled down his cheeks, and hesitantly, he went over to the Malfoys. Both adults had been told discreetly by Tyler and Draco that Harry did not like to be touched and did not talk, so it was with awe and amazement they watched as Harry gave Draco a fleeting hug before turning to them. He gave Narcissa a slightly longer hug (obviously not as adverse to women's touch) and then Lucius a quick but tight hug as well.

"Thank you" he whispered before quickly going back to Tyler's side and resting his head in his brother's lap. All the Malfoy's jaws had dropped open when he had spoken. Hadrian's voice was like soft tinkering bells, and fit his delicate features and body. Smiling, it was then and there Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy determined to look into the boy's past and gain guardianship if anything dire was found. For both had fallen in love with these two boys.


End file.
